


HiJack 25 Christmas One-Shots

by Homeiswheremycatis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Accidents, Angry Hiccup, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyed Hiccup, Annoying Jack, Anorexia, Aunt Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Baking, Best Friends, Childishness, Children, Christmas Carols, Christmas Challenge?, Christmas Special, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas Themes, Christmas Tree, Christmas songs, Cookies, Curiosity, Cute, Cutting, Decorating, Depression, Eludes to Smut, F/M, Family, Fem!Hiccup, Female Hiccup - Freeform, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost, Fiancees - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frostcup - Freeform, Gifts, Gingerbread Houses, Girlfriend, Hiccup in Lingerie, Hijack, Hospital, Human Hiccup, ICU, Ice Skating, Jack Skellington - Freeform, Jack is silly, Kid Hiccup, Kid Jack, Kids, Late Nights, Lingerie, Messy Baking, Minor Character(s), Minor Swearing, Mistletoe, Nerd!Jack, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Past Abuse, Punk(ish)!Hiccup, Rag Doll Hiccup as Sally, Santa Claus - Freeform, Secret Santa, Siblings, Singing, Skiing, Snow, Snow Angels, Spirit Jack, Stupid boyfriends, Stupid friends, Suicidal Thoughts, TLC, Teenage Hiccup, Tired Hiccup, Uncle Bilbo Baggins, adorableness, boyfriend - Freeform, caroling, first snow, kittens!, late night, major fluff, no actual smut, phantom pains, puppies!, snow boarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeiswheremycatis/pseuds/Homeiswheremycatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a series of 25 stories, ranging from very short to very long. It includes Fem!Hiccup and Jack and how they decide to spend the holiday seasons! I'm uploading one fic a day for 25 days. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these are Christmas-y. Just FYI

"Hiccup! Hiccuuuup! Wake up!" The prepubescent boy whispered loudly as he shook the ten year old girl currently sleeping in his bed. Hiccup rolled over with a groan, trying to ignore the high strung and over excited tween jostling her. She just wanted to sleep, but Jackson seemed determined to keep her up. 

"Hiiiiiiccuuuuup!" Hiccup groaned and sat up. 

"What, Jack?" She asked, rubbing her eye sleepily. She glanced at the Batman alarm clock on Jack's nightstand and saw that it was 2:34 am. "It's 2:30, what was so important that-"

"C'mon Hic! It's snowing! It's the first snow of the season!" The eleven year old boy sitting in front of the window said, excitement filling his voice. Hiccup sighed again before crawling out from underneath the warm 'Star Wars' themed covers and scooted down the bed to sit next to Jack. 

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." She huffed as she leaned against Jackson sleepily, her tired eyes still closed. 

"Don't fall back asleep yet Hiccup!" The pre-hormonal boy said excitedly as he wrapped the blanket he had over himself around the ten year old girl beside him. Hiccup sighed and cuddled into Jackson, trying her best not to fall asleep as she clutched the blanket closer for warmth. "C'mon Hic! Open your eyes!" Again, the girl sighed before she, begrudgingly, opened up her sleepy green eyes. As she peered out the window, her eyes blew wide, and her jaw dropped, allowing her big bucked teeth to be seen. 

"Wow." She whispered to herself, completely captivated by the snow that was gently falling from the sky. "It's amazing." She said with awe, her mouth still hanging open. 

"Told ya." Jackson said mischievously, smiling so wide that his teeth, sans his two front ones which were missing, were on full display, shining brightly in the dark room. Hiccup turned to him and smiled, admiring how his pale skin looked in the glow of the moonlight. They turned to look outside again, both content to just watch the snow fall slowly in soft, fat flakes. 

They fell asleep like that. 

In the morning, when Jackson's parents went to wake them up, they smiled happily as they saw two small figures huddled up under a blanket. All they could see was the top of Jackson's head of unruly brown hair, and some of Hiccup's ruffled auburn locks splayed across the window sill they were leaning against. 

The snow was still gently falling outside.


	2. Day 2: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evolution of Jack and Hiccup's relationship via mistletoe.

All the adults were laughing wildly. Jack hated that. He felt his face scowl and heat up as he clenched his tiny fists and tensed his body. She didn't look much better. She was as red as a cherry as she stood a few feet away from him. Why wouldn't the adults stop laughing? Jack hated it! Why'd they have to be so stupid?! He couldn't believe that he was stuck under the mistletoe with /her/. 

/She/ was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. What a stupid name. She was the only daughter of that scary old Viking that had a laugh like thunder. He, Mr. Haddock, was always wearing a suit and wasn't any fun at all. He never let Hiccup play with the other kids, it was like he thought she was better than everyone else. Her momma was nice, and pretty too, but Jack didn't like her purely because she married that scary Mr. Haddock. 

Hiccup herself was a scrawny little runt that the adults said had to be looked after. He couldn't wrestle with her, the adults said she was too fragile. She was a big cry baby, and an icky, cootie-infested girl! She was no fun! Her pale, freckly skin was so sensitive, and she was so thin and delicate looking, like she was one of those China dolls that Uncle North made. Jack was usually kept away from her, the adults worried he'd be too rough and break her. Jack usually saw her seated amongst the adults, wearing stupid fancy dresses and little bows, speaking politely to the old people. Jack hated dressing up. 

And now he had to kiss her! Jack didn't want to kiss a girl, what if she had cooties?! But the adults were scooting them closer together. Jack looked back at his friends and saw them dancing around like chickens. 

"Bawk! Ba-ba-Bawk!" They cawed. That made him even angrier. He was no chicken! Even if Hiccup did have cooties (she probably did because she's a girl and all girls had cooties) he wasn't about to walk away like some stupid baby. He took a deep breath, grabbed her by her tiny little girl hand, and kissed her chubby cheek. 

To be honest, it wasn't so bad. Her cheek was soft and smooth, and it made his lips tingle in a nice way. Sorta like he'd been shocked by a little electric zap but not nearly as painful. 

"Bleh! Agh! Aw! Pheh!" Jack chocked, pushing Hiccup away. "Ew! Gross!" He said, acting like he was gonna barf.

"Jack, you kissed a girl!" His friend Aster whispered, his eyes wide. 

"Yeah, cuz I'm no chicken!" Jack said angrily.

"What if you got cooties?!" Thomas, Tuffnut, asked him. 

"Pfffff- yeah right. It doesn't count if I kissed 'er on the cheek." He declared. The boys began to praise him for being so brave, and Jack chanced a peek back at Hiccup. 

Her mother was cradling her in her arms, and she was crying. Jack felt a little bad. Why was she crying? Was she afraid of cooties to? Jack didn't want to care, she was just a stinkin' girl. But still, she looked sad. He forgot about his guilt when the boys suggested they played tag, and they were racing around the house.

~~  
A Few Years Later   
~~

Jack was glancing around the crowded room, feeling bored. He honestly couldn't be more bored. Who knew adults could be so, well, boring? Jack politely excused himself from the kitchen and went wandering through the different rooms. He knew almost every room on this floor, as he had attended his Grandpa Manny's Christmas parties every year. As he grew older, he began to mature, and he was now expected to mingle. It was, frankly, quite tiring. He found an empty room and sat down heavily in one of the chairs, not caring that his suit would become wrinkled. He sighed. 

He wished he could be more like Hiccup. 

Since he and all the other children sort of excluded her every year, she was left with no one to talk to but the adults. Jack knew Hiccup was rather awkward around kids their age, but the elderly party members seemed to just adore her. Jack could understand why. 

After he had kissed her under the mistletoe all those years ago, he sorta developed a little (try: massive) crush on her. So, as the stupid boy he was, he began to play tricks on her, trying to get her attention. He only saw her one night a year, he wanted to make it count. You can imagine how well /that/ turned out. 

But, now they were both mature young adults, and Jack felt that he could actually talk to her civilly. 

If he could ever grow a pair and talk to her. 

Call him crazy, but something about Hiccup intimidated him. Sure, he was a good foot and a half taller than her, but she possessed quick wit and a killer smile that made him feel sick. But tonight, he felt like he was brave enough to approach her. He sat up from the chair he was in and went to leave the abandoned room, when all of the sudden-

"Ooof!" 

"Mmph!" A muffled puff of warm breath hit his chest as he ran into a small, warm, thing. He assumed it was a person. He looked down, and felt his eyes go wide when he saw who it was. 

"Oh, hey Hiccup." He said casually, hoping she couldn't feel how quickly his heart was racing in his chest. Hiccup glanced up at him with wide green eyes, and her face went red. 

"Oh, um, Good evening Jack. I didn't see you there." She said softly. 

"How have you been lately?" Jack asked, bracing his arms against the top of the doorway. Hiccup's eyes went wide and her face quickly reddened as her eyes glanced over his form. 

"Oh, I've been, al...right. Jack?" 

"What is it?" He asked the smaller girl. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as the pointed to something above him. He glanced up, and guess what?

There was mistletoe. Well isn't that ironic?

Wait, how'd he miss that?

"Well then." Was all he could say immediately. He looked back down at Hiccup, who was still wide eyed and flushed. "Wanna do this thing?" Hiccup chuckled and put her hand over her mouth. 

"That's all you can say? 'Wanna do this thing? What are we, 12?" She laughed, her cheeks losing some of their rosiness. 

"Well how else am I going to go about it?" Jack asked sheepishly, chuckling nervously. "Plus, its tradition to kiss under the mistletoe. Hehe." He chuckled again. 

"Well, we don't want to go against tradition now, do we?" Hiccup said with a shy chuckle. Jack smirked and gently gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He slowly bent his head down as Hiccup leaned up and their lips met. Jack was merely pressing his cold lips against Hiccup's thin ones, and it was all close mouthed, but it was amazing. He never knew simple kissing would be this great, at least in his experience. The feeling of Hiccup pressing her lips against his was, magical, to say the least. 

Unfortunately, Hiccup pulled away, and they stood there silently, just staring at each other. Hiccup's face was a delightful sight. Her cheeks and nose were rosy, emphasizing the paleness of her skin. The freckles on her skin were like stars in the sky, innumerable. Her forest green eyes were lighten up, as if Christmas lights were trapped in her irises. She was gorgeous. 

"May I, kiss you again?" Jack asked her breathlessly. Hiccup nodded, and, again, pressed her lips against his own. 

The mistletoe, still hanging innocently above them, swayed gently by some unknown force as the two young people shared innocent Christmas kisses.


	3. Day 3: Buying a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack is overly persistent and Hiccup is a good mom.

"Jack, Hun, maybe we should keep looking." Holly sighed, resisting the urge to rub her temples. 

"What're you talking about Hic? This is a perfect tree." Her husband Jack exclaimed happily, hugging the tree to his body. 

"Yeah, I think it's perfect!" Their oldest child, Quinn, said enthusiastically. 

"Downe wowwy Daddy! Iw'll fit!" Their youngest child, Jokul, encouraged, punching his tiny little fist into the air. Holly shook her head at her family. 

"No, everyone, we should keep looking." Holly sighed to her family honestly. Jack's face went blank, and Holly brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed at his expression. 

"No mom, I think it's the perfect size for us. Just perfect, good job dad." Her thirteen year old daughter laughed encouragingly. Jokul laughed in agreement and Jack sent her a triumphant smirk. Holly shook her head at them all. 

"Come now everyone, let's look for a more reasonably sized tree." Holly said as she pulled her son along by the hand. He whined and tried to pull away from her. 

"Twee, twee!" Jokul repeated, waving his arm around. It seemed that it was three against one, and Holly realized this was a losing battle and sighed. 

"Fine." She relented with a groan. Her family cheered happily as Jack pulled the tree over to the check out area. 

~~

"Jack, I'm telling you, that tree is too big!" Holly said, exasperated, as she got out of their car. 

"Oh don't be silly Honey!" Jack said as he too got out. "I say this is the perfect tree, and once I get it inside, it'll be the perfect Christmas tree!" Jack said as he went to untie the tree from the top of the car. Jokul and Quinn both got out as well and tried to help with the tree. 

"Okay." Holly relented. "But don't say I didn't warn you." She said as she stood back. "Quinn, Jokul. Come over here so you're not in your father's way." She said. They ignored her, to excited and wanting to help. She sighed, and stood by. 

Eventually, after about fifteen minutes, they got the tree down and after another ten minutes, they got it to the door. They had yet to get the tree inside as it was too big to fit. However, Jack refused to give up, and unfortunately, their children possessed their stubbornness from them both. After ten minutes of watching them struggle, Holly sighed and went into the garage. Her family was so wrapped up trying to fit the damn tree inside that they didn't notice her leave. 

She grabbed an axe from the garage and headed out back into the woods. She walked around in the cold for roughly fifteen minutes, looking for the perfect tree. It was extremely tiring, seeing as how there was a foot and a half of thick snow on the ground, and she was exerting a lot of energy. After a while, she came upon a snowy clearing, and in the center was a pine tree. It was healthy, not to big, and flawless. It was the perfect tree. Holly smiled to herself as she approached the tree. She took the axe off her shoulder, and began cutting it down. 

~~~

"Daddy, izs not gownna fit." Jokul said sadly, after an hour or so went by. Jack frowned, realizing that Holly was right, as usual. The tree /was/ too big. He should've listened, as usual. 

"Uh, Dad? Where's mom?" Quinn asked , and it was at that moment that Jack realized Holly was gone. He panicked briefly, until he spotted a set of footsteps in the snow. 

"Holly?" He called out. When he got no response, he began to grow worried. He walked around back, and saw the footprints heading out into the woods. Jack grew even more worried as he ran across their backyard, stopping right before the tree line. "Holly? Holly!" He called out again, louder this time. He looked around, and he saw that his children had started slowly followed him. They were looking at him nervously, both scared. 

"Mommy?" Jokul asked as his sister held him in her arms. "Daddy, whewe's mommy?" He asked again, growing more upset. 

"Dad?" Quinn asked, looking troubled as well. "What do we do?" She pleaded. 

"I..I don't know sport. But, why don't you take your brother and wait inside okay? I'm going to go look for your-"

"Mommy!" Jokul cried, wriggling in his sister's arms. 

"Mom!" Quinn exclaimed as well, looking happy. Jack turned and saw a small figure slowly approaching them, then felt relief flood his system. 

"Holly!" He shouted as he dashed into the woods, being slowed by the annoyingly thick layers of snow. He slowly approached Holly, and she seemed to be carrying a pine tree on her shoulder. "Holly!" He said again as he stopped in front of her. "Where did you go! We were so worried about you! Why in the Hell would you just run off like that?!" He asked angrily, his anxiety coming out as concerned anger. To his surprise, Holly only scowled at him. 

"Oh sorry, but while you were so busy trying to fit that damn tree through the door, I was busy finding a tree that will actually fit inside!" She huffed, feeling irritated, although she immediately began to compose herself. Jack was stunned, not realizing how annoyed she really was. 

"Mom!"

"Mommy!" Their two children ran over to them and tackled Holly. 

"Mom we were so worried about you!" Quinn whined, tears pricking her eyes. 

"Sorry baby." Holly smiled sheepishly. "I was just finding you the perfect tree you wanted. I guess I should've warned you, but you all looked so busy with your work, I didn't want to bother you." She said happily. "Oh come now, don't be sad kiddos! I'm fine and I've got you two the perfect tree you wanted! Now c'mon all! Let's get this inside so we can make it look like a real Christmas tree!" She laughed joyfully as she ruffled Jokul's already messy hair. They were all shocked as they silently followed Holly back to the house. 

They just stood there as Holly set the tree down on the snowy blacktop and removed the larger one from the door way. She brought in her own tree and set it up inside. They all followed in after her, and they all just realized how cold they were. 

"Okay everyone." Holly said cheerfully. "We've got all the decorations out, so why don't you all get busy making the tree look more festive, huh?" She patted Quinn's head as she headed back outside.   
"Ah, wait, Holly, where are you going?" Jack asked, stopping his wife by placing his hands on her shoulder. 

"I'm going to chop up that tree outside and use it for firewood." She said like it was obvious. "C'mon now, just because it's not going to be our new Christmas tree, doesn't mean it can't be useful." She said with a smile as she went around him and headed back outside. Jack wanted to follow, but realized that he couldn't be of any use. 

"Okay gang!" Jack said, turning to Quinn and Jokul. "Let's decorate!" The kids cheered and they riffled through their decorations. 

A long while later, Holly began to bring in fire wood. Her cheeks and nose were rosy due to the cold, and she couldn't feel her fingers or toes. When she walked into the living room, she dropped the firewood and fell to the floor laughing. Jack was tangled up in the lights and the kids had gotten pine needles all over themselves. After she collected herself, Holly rescued her husband. They all went outside and brought in the firewood. 

After a small amount of time passed, Holly was sitting in front of a roaring fire, wrapped up in warm clothes and a blanket, holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She watched in amusement as her children and her husband decorated the tree, intervening when Jack needed to be rescued from the tree. 

Once they were done, Quinn and Jokul were sitting in between Holly and Jack on the couch. They were all in their night wear and were all wrapped up nice and cozy, admiring their beautiful Christmas tree that glowed in the dim light. 

"Perfect." Hiccup whispered softly. It was perfect.


	4. Day 4: Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a spirit and Hiccup is the only girl who can see him.

Hiccup was confused. Very confused. Resting in the unwrapped box in her lap was a poorly made...thing. It was lumpy, black, had little nubs on, what she assumed was, the head, a long tail with fins on the end, two wings on its back, and two green buttons for eyes. She thought it might be a stuffed animal, specifically a dragon. One that she herself had created. But, no one knew about her dragon sketches. She gingerly picked it up and turned it over in her hands. What? Who could have possibly made her this? She had looked the box over, inspecting it for hints as to who it might be from, but no luck. Who could it possibly have been? A cold breeze hit the back of her neck from the open window, and she immediately knew who it was. 

"Jack?" She called out tentatively, hiding the box behind her back. A figure darted in front her open window, and Hiccup could see Jack hovering outside. She beckoned him to come in and so he slipped inside. 

"Hey Hic." He said joyfully, floating right in front of her face. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing new really." She fibbed. "Today was pretty uneventful." Jack pulled a slightly confused, slightly nervous expression. 

"Really? Nothing exciting happened?" He asked her as he fidgeted in his place. 

"No, not really. Nothing worth mentioning anyway." At this point, Jack started to sweat, and Hiccup knew she was onto something. 

"Oh, is that right?" He asked, smiling sheepishly as he flew over to sit on her desk. "No one gave you anything? Don't you people have a tradition of exchanging gifts, anonymously?" He asked, being way to obvious for his own good. It was pretty adorable. 

"Yeah, but I was always afraid of getting something creepy or cheap, so I never participate in those sort of things." She said honestly. Jack looked disappointed. 

"Oh, uh, I see. That's um, good, good to know then."

"Why'd you ask?" Hiccup inquired innocently, trying to hide her smirk. 

"No reason!" Jack said, his spine snapped up straight and his grip on his staff tightened. "I uh, I should probably go!" He said as he made to jump off the desk and leave. He managed to get himself half way out the window before Hiccup stopped him.

"Jack wait!" She called as he was heaving a leg outside. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, his face purple. "You wouldn't have happened to have left /this/ for me, would you?" She asked, holding the stuffed animal out in front of herself. Jack's face turned a brighter shade of purple as he slowly climbed back inside her room. He stood there awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact with her. It was so cute. 

"Uh, yes." He mumbled, shuffling his feet nervously. "I, um, I came across one of your sketch books and there were a lot of drawings of that dragon, and so I thought that I'd make you something. Because you seemed to like that dragon so much. I know it's not that good, I'm not good at sewing, but I tried and uh, yeah. I know it's kinda awful, but I, um..." He trailed off again, keeping his eyes glued to his feet. Hiccup smiled and hugged the dragon to her chest. 

"I love it Jack! Thank you." She said honestly, walking up to stand in front of the winter spirit. Jack's head snapped up and his eyes went wide. His mouth was hanging open as Hiccup continued to smile at him. 

"R-really? You mean it?" Jack asked in disbelief. Hiccup nodded at him. 

"And now I've got a gift for you. Close your eyes." Jack obeyed without question. Hiccup pressed a hand against his cold chest, leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek. She leaned away as Jack's eyes once again blew wide and stared at her with his mouth agape. A wide smile broke across his face. To Hiccup's great amusement, he did a backflip onto the windowsill and took off into the air, laughing and whooping in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It must be hard being eternally 17-18 y/o. Who knows how Jack's hormones act.


	5. Day 5: Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't remember making snow angels?

Late one night, far before Christmas Day, two figures were running about. There was fresh snow on the ground, not a layer to thick or too thin. The crisp white snow covered the entire field, which was completely barren, save for the aforementioned figures. On was tall, the other short. The taller one, a male, was running away from the smaller female figure. Despite the bitting cold, as it was winter time in Burgess, the two young people were having loads of fun in the snow. 

"Come and get me Hiccup!" The teenage boy with hair as white as the snow around them called out behind himself as he ran. The girl with long auburn hair was chasing after him as they dashed across the snow covered park, her multi-colored scarf billowing in the air behind her. 

"I'm gonna get you Frost!" She called back playfully as she tried to catch him, the snow crunching underneath her fuzzy winter boots. They were both laughing and shrieking childishly as they raced around the barren park, save for the cars that drove by. Finally, with a grand burst of speed, the girl tackled the taller boy and brought him to the ground. The both lay there, giggling in the snow, not caring about the burning of their lungs, the cold slowly seeping into their clothes, or the lateness of the hour. They were to caught up being with each other. 

The girl rolled off of the boy, and they continued to be still as they stared up at the sky. They were content to just lie there, holding each others hand, and letting the snow gently fall on their faces. All of the sudden, the boy released the girl's hand, much to her confusion. She felt the snow around her become disturbed and she sat up. She looked over, and noticed her companion was moving about, pushing the snow around with his long limbs. 

"Are you making a snow angel?" Hiccup asked incredulously, leaning her weight on her arms that were propped up behind her. 

"Well of course." Jack replied like it was obvious, and it really was. Hiccup rolled her eyes and she smiled fondly at the snow-loving teen as he reverted back to a child-like state. "C'mon Hic! Join me!" He declared, still making a snow angel. The girl rolled her eyes before flopping back into the snow. She too began to make a snow angel, and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She had forgotten how fun it was to do this. 

They both giggled as they stretched out their limbs, pushing the snow this way and that. After they were both content with their angels, they just continued to lay in the snow, the sound of their soft giggling being the only sound heard. Eventually, they carefully got up, not wanting to destroy their masterpieces. They stood together at the foot of the angels, smiling at their works. Jack wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and they just stood there for a long while. 

"Well that was fun." Hiccup laughed, combing clumps of snow from her wet hair with her numb fingers. Jack just chuckled as he kissed Hiccup's forehead. The light from the street lamps cast long shadows on the two young people, and their dark silhouette resembled that of an angel.


	6. Day 6: Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup wanted to make sure her younger cousin Gustav had a fun time at the skating rink. To bad she's as graceful as a newborn antelope. Jack, who dominates all ice related sports has come to the rescue!

"C'mon Hiccup!" Her little cousin called loudly. 

"Gustav, *ah* wait up!" Hiccup answered as she hugged the railing for dear life. This idea had 'regret' written all over it. This was going to end badly for someone, probably her. 

"Hiccup! Catch me!" Gustav called again, easily skating around her. "C'mon Hic! You can do it!" Hiccup sighed, straightening up and tentatively releasing the safety rail. She gingerly brought one leg forward, lost her balance, fell backwards, and caught the railing at the last second. She tried pulling herself up, managing to stand up again by the time Gustav had gone around the whole ring. 

"I thing I might just get off the ice before I hurt myself." Hiccup mumbled to her little cousin. He immediately deflated, and Hiccup felt her heart break. 

"No! Pleeeease Hiccup? Please stay." She closed her eyes, sighed, and agreed to stay on the ice. Gustav cheered, and took off. What was the point of her staying on the ice if he wasn't going to stick around? Hiccup shook her head and tried again. Gently, she let go of the rail, and with her arms out, she carefully took one step forward. 

To her surprise, she actually stayed up. She smiled a little as she took another cautious step, and she still remained upright. She laughed at herself, happy that she hadn't fallen yet. She tried sliding across the ice. 

And fell back onto her butt. 

And man did it hurt. She bit her chapped lips in pain as she rubbed her sore bum. She had such a small butt that the full force of her fall went straight to her tail bone. She didn't weigh that much so she assumed she'd be fine and that nothing was broken. She got on all fours and crawled back to the railing, which was only about a foot away. She watched everyone skate past her, and sighed as she pulled herself up. 

She was going to try again.

Damn it if she fell, she was going to try. 

 

~~

 

After around the seventh attempt, she was ready to give up. Her butt hurt, she was embarrassed, and she was cold. Her gloves were nearly soaked through completely, as was her bum, and she so embarrassed that was sure that she looked like an apple. She, again, pulled herself up by the railing and just stood there sadly. Admitting defeat was always hard for her, but Hiccup just didn't see any good outcome for herself if she stayed on the ice. 

She glanced around the ring, and saw the exit door was on the other side of the rink! Damn it! She tried sliding along the edge of the rink, never letting go of the rail. She saw Gustav fly by with a few other kids and sighed sadly. She knew he'd probably be upset but she wasn't able to do anything. She continued to the door regardless, and slipped. She managed to fall forward, landing on her hands and knees. She hissed in pain as the cold ice hit her hands and knees. She could barely feel her fingers now. 

"Need some help?" A deep yet impish voice asked from above her. Oh great, someone has finally taken pity on her. She glanced up, and just stared. 

The most beautiful teenager she had ever seen was standing above her. He had wild white hair and sharp blue eyes. He had pale skin and large ears that poked out from the side of his head. He was gorgeous. And he was also offering her a helping hand. 

"O-oh um! Yes, p-p-please. Uh, th-thank you." She said in an awkward rush as she took his outstretched hand. He quickly pulled her up, causing her to stumble, and she fell against his chest. The teen gripped her arms with his broad hands and held her there as she regained her balance. "Th-Thank you." She mumbled as she gripped the rail again. 

"First time?" He asked with a smirk. Hiccup felt her face heat up and she gave a tiny nod. "Thought so." He said knowingly. Hiccup shot him an indignant glare and the boy's smirk turned into a smile. "I can help you, if you want." He offered kindly. 

"O-oh no, that's okay, really. I-I was just about to go sit down a-actually." She stuttered, feeling bad for turning down his request. 

"Oh c'mon. Please?" He asked, tilting his head cutely. Hiccup couldn't say no to that adorable face of his. 

"We-well, o-okay. I guess, f-for a little while." She shivered. The teen gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you cold?" He asked her. Hiccup nodded and to her surprise, he took off his vest and handed it to her. 

"O-oh! Y-you don't ha-have to-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." The teen said as he zipped up the jacket. "I'm Jack, by the way."

"I-I'm Hiccup." She said, feeling warmer already.

"Really?" Jack snorted in disbelief. Hiccup averted her eyes and nodded shyly. "That's adorable!" Hiccup felt her face heat up more as she tried to hide behind her hands. She heard Jack chuckle before he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the ice. She skittered nervously as she tried to keep her balance on the ice. 

"Uh. S-so what do we d-do now?" She asked nervously, not wanting to fall over. 

"Well first, let's work on your balance." The male chuckled. 

Jack spent the next hour or so patiently teaching her how to skate. He was incredibly kind with her, never rushing her or yelling at her. He was an incredibly sweet person. At the end of the day, Hiccup was actually able to make it around the rink, more or less on her own. Jack help her hand most of the time, but still! She felt accomplished. 

"Great job there, Hiccup!" Jack praised her happily. 

"Thank you for taking the time to teach me, Jack." She said happily, feeling very grateful to the teen. "I really appreciate tha-"

"Jack!" A high pitched voice from behind Jack interrupted her. The both turned, and Hiccup saw a little girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes skate over. "Jack, Jack! Meet Gustav!" Sure enough, she was pulling along Gustav behind her. 

"Hi Hiccy!" Gustav waved, causing Hiccup to flush a bright red. 

"Hiccy?" Jack asked her with obvious amusement. 

"He's, he's my little cousin. That's uh, that's his nickname for me. It's silly, don't pay attention to it." She dismissed with embarrassment. 

"I think it's cute." Jack told her with a smirk. Hiccup went beat red, and she was too shocked to say anything. 

"Jack! Show Gustav your awesome moves!" The little girl begged excitedly. 

"Oh I dunno Emma, I was a little busy with Hiccup here." Jack said, making a vague head motion in her direction.

"Oh no that's okay. Really it's fine. I'm kinda tired anyway, so go ahead." She said honestly. 

"Fine, but let me take you to the rail first." 

"Okay, thank you." She said, letting Jack take her by the hand and skate her over to the side. Emma and Gustav followed after, and once they were safely deposited, Jack winked at Hiccup before taking off. Hiccup watched in amazement as Jack tore down the rink, moving almost in a blur. He proceeded to preform all sorts of tricks, spinning in the air and landing gracefully on the ice again. Hiccup was absolutely captivated by how gracefully he moved. By the time Jack made his way back to the little trio, he was breathing deeply and his face was slightly red. Hiccup, Emma and Gustav were all clapping, being very impressed by the display. 

"Yeah Jack!" Emma cheered. 

"Awesome!" Gustav shouted. 

"Oh Jack that was incredible!" Hiccup gasped in awe. 

"So, impressive, I take it?" Jack asked wryly as he slid over effortlessly. 

"I don't think I've seen anyone as talented as you Jack!" Hiccup laughed enthusiastically. Jack's eyes went wide, and then his face went a darker red. Hiccup tilted her head at him, still smiling widely. 

"Jack?" Emma asked him suddenly. "Can Gustav come over today and play?" She asked with wide eyes. 

"Oh, uh. I don't mind. But we'll have to make sure that it's okay with-"

"I don't mind." Hiccup interrupted. "It's fine if he stays with you. I'll just need an address and a phone number and we'll be all good." Hiccup said with a smile, feeling much better than earlier. 

"Why don't you just stay over too?" Jack asked, a tiny smile on his face. 

"Well, I guess that works too." Hiccup giggled shyly, shooting him a bright smile. Jack's face went red again as the two little kids cheered beside them.


	7. Day 7: Gingerbread House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings argue and Hiccup is done.

"Jack! If you eat all of the icing, you won't have any left for your house!" The young brown haired girl warned her older brother. The brother in question just looked at his sister, meeting her eyes due to the fact that she was standing up in her chair in order to reach her house. He rolled his eyes at his little sister before licking some more delicious icing from his fingers. Hiccup rolled her eyes as well as she went back to working on her own house. 

"I'll do what I want Emma. I'm older and wiser than thou, so hold thine tongue." Jack declared, trying to be intimidating. Not that anyone would take him seriously in that 'ugly sweater' of his. She and Emma were also wearing 'ugly sweaters', but Jack just looked so adorable. Honestly, she really liked them, probably too much actually. 

Nevertheless, she left them to their bickering as she focused on perfecting the icicles on the roof of her own gingerbread house. Their argument quickly became background noise as she was enveloped in her own little word. 

When she was finally finished, the two siblings had started a food fight, resulting in icing and gumdrops tainting everything. Hiccup shook her head and sighed affectionately at her boyfriend and his sister as they argued. They were both covered in frosting and M&M's and gumdrops and other candies. Wanting to get them to stop, Hiccup walked over to Jack, wiped off some of the icing on his face with her pointer finger, and when she had his attention, slowly licked it off. 

"Mmm, tasty. A Jack cake topped off with vanilla frosting." She purred with a wink as she left the room without another word. She managed to make it most of the way up the stairs before Jack came barreling around the corner to chase after her.


	8. Day 8: Ski/Snowboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy can come back to bite you. It might even end up sending you to the E.R. But if you tell the truth, good things will come your way.

Jack could honestly say he had no idea that Hiccup was so good at snowboarding. Seriously! The lanky girl was normally so klutzy and unbalanced that a gentle breeze would send her stumbling. But yet, there she was, cutting down the impressive snowy mountain trails like they were nothing. It was unbelievable! Jack was completely baffled, and a bit irritated if he was being honest. 

The reason that Jack invited Hiccup to go skiing/snowboarding with him and his mates in the first place was so that he could impress and woe her with how naturally talented he was. But noooooooo, it was /Hiccup/ who had everyone staring at her as she took down the trails, performing tricks that only trained professionals would dare attempt. It was as amazing as it was upsetting. Jack felt kinda stupid for being jealous of her, but c'mon, ice was his zone! He was the best out of the bunch and there was no way he was letting Hiccup show him up, no matter how freaking cute her face was. 

In the end, Jack ended up crashing and tearing his ACL. He had to be sent to a hospital even. It sucked, big time, and he realized that his jealousy is what landed him here in the ICU. It wasn't all bad though, as Hiccup was fretting over him and just showering him with attention and TLC. He really enjoyed that, and ended up telling her that he had been trying to impress her with the trick that had caused him to hurt himself. She smacked him upside the head, which he guessed he deserved, and then pulled him in for a brilliant kiss. 

Yeah, he was never going to try showing her up again. Or maybe he would, if it meant she'd scold him, worry over him, then nurse him back to health. Oh decisions, decisions.


	9. Day 9: Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack begs Hiccup to go caroling. Disaster strikes, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is strictly dialogue.

"Hiccup?"

"No." 

"What do you-"

"Just, no."

"But you haven't even-"

"I said NO, Jack." 

"But I already-"

"Don't care, the answer is still no."

"Awe, but-"

"Jack! No!" 

~~

"I hate you." 

"No you don't."

"Yeah, pretty sure I do."

"Look, I know you're upset Hic-"

"Upset doesn't NEARLY cover it." 

"But it's for a good cause."

"And I had already said no, Jack."

"Oh c'mon Hic. Don't be-"

"What're you whining about? I'm here aren't I? Despite me specifically telling you I wasn't interested in this, I've stayed. For you! So I hope you're fucking happy."

"..."

~~

"This was stupid."

"Don't say that-"

"It was! Completely pointless! That was the 100th time someone slammed a door in our faces!"

"Uh, Actually Hic there were only about 15 houses on this street, so-"

"Regardless!, Jack, this was stupid. Now let's go home, I'm freezing."  
.  
.  
.  
"...I'm sorry..."

"*sigh* It's alright."

"No, it's not alright! I wanted to come out here with you to have a good time, and make other people happy too! But, I made you mad, and we just annoyed everyone else tonight. *sigh* You're right,...this was... stupid. Let's go home."

"Jack, I, I know this means a lot to you,...."

"Don't worry Hiccup. It's just not going to be the same now that Mim's gone. And I shouldn't have forced you to do this so again, I'm sorry."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Get in the car Jack, let's go." 

"Yeah, okay."

~~

"C'mon, out."

"Hiccup? Where are we? I thought we were.." 

"Change of plans, now c'mon! Out!" 

~~

"Hiccup, what is-"

"Carolers, Jack. Noah told me some people in town were gonna go around caroling so I thought we'd make a pitstop and join them."

"Are we...can we...are we even allowed to.."

"Said that anyone who can sing can join."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Well then let's go!"

"Ahha! Jack, haha, slow down! Hahaha!"

~~

"Make my wish come true~ Baby all I want for Christmas is yoooouuu~"

"Hahaha! Jack stop it!"

"Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus of two, we're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be~!"

"Jack! Hahaha Let me go! You're so weird!" 

"What a bright time it's the right time! To rock that night away~ take it Hiccup!"

"*heh* Jingle bell time it's a, swell time! To go a ridin' in a one horse sleigh~!"

"Hahaha! Oh Hiccup, that was amazing!"

"We should definitely go caroling again." 

"Amen, sister!"


	10. Day 10: Sexy Santa Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack works late one night, so Hiccup decides to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! Eludes to Smut! Don't read if you don't like that sort of thing. No /actual/ smut occurs, but just FYI.

Jack came home from work late one wintery night, exhausted but content. He loved his job, really he did, but lately he wasn't able to spend as much time with Hazel, his fiancée, as he wanted to. As he walked further into the apartment, he realized all the lights were off, save for the Christmas lights decorating the tree and the ones coming from the master bedroom. The door was open a sliver, and he could faintly make out Christmas music. What was stranger was that there were Christmas lights outlining a path to the room. Confused, Jack set his satchel down on the dining room table and followed the trail. He pushed the ajar door open, and felt his jaw drop. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Welcome home handsome~. Merry Christmas." Hazel purred, shimmying her chest slightly. Jack felt his eyes threaten to pop out of his head. There, lying on their bed, was his fiancée. She was turned on her side, propping her head up with one arm, her other arm draping over her hip. She had jet black high-heels on and was wearing red and white striped stockings that went up to her mid-thigh. The stockings were connected to a pair of red satin panties that matched the little slip she wore. The low-cut, skimpy mini-dress, also red and satin, was lined with white lace at the hem, and had long, see-through, billowy sleeves that were tinted red. Around her neck, she was wearing a little black choker with a tiny golden bell attached at the front. On her hands, she wore short white gloves that had the fingers cut off. She had applied bright red lipstick on her thin lips and to top the whole thing off, Hazel had put on a thick red headband that had a little red bow as decoration. 

"H-Hazel? Wha-I, what are yo-..I-I..." Jack couldn't form a coherent sentence. The way that Hazel was staring at him made his mind go blank. 

"Hmm? Come now darling, don't you want to open your present?" She asked again, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Jack immediately slammed his mouth shut and just watched her, dumbfounded, as she stood up and began to slowly sashay towards him. She had her hands clasped behind her back and her hungry eyes never left his. She had a seductive little smirk dancing across her lips as she came closer, swinging her hips with every step she took. 

"Uhhh, I uhh.." Jack mumbled briefly as Hazel came to a stop in front of him. She began to coyly play with his tie and he felt his face heat up. He didn't know why he was so shy all of the sudden; normally he was the dominant one in the bedroom. But, the way Hazel was staring at him right now did unexplainable things to him. 

"You've been /such/," she yanked him down by his tie, "a good boy this year, love." She cooed into his ear, now that she could reach. "I believe that you deserve a present, don't you?" She asked, punctuating the question by placing a kiss right behind his ear. She pulled away, still keeping a grip on his tie. Jack was still unable to speak. 

Hazel slowly brought her hands up near his neck, and began undoing his tie. Once she undid it, she wiggled the tie back and forth around his neck, slowly bringing him closer to her. She pressed her lips against his own, finally breaking him out of his shocked state. Jack brought his hands to her gently rocking hips as they kissed, letting Hazel remove the clothing from his upper body. They continued to kiss even as Jack took off his dress shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him. 

Slowly, Hazel brought them back towards the bed. When Jack felt Hazel stop at the edge of the bed, to his surprise, she pushed him onto his back. Before he could react, Hazel was straddling his waist, her shoes dangling off the bed. As they began to resume kissing, Jack put his hand on her upper thigh and started rubbing them. Hazel, meanwhile, was rocking her hips into Jack's pelvis as her hands were roaming his pale, hairless chest. Jack felt his excitement grow and his anticipation rise. He went to undo his belt, but Hazel stopped him. 

"Ah ah ah love, don't be hasty. Good boys wait patiently for their presents. You're a good boy, right Jack? I'm going to give you the best present you've ever had, because good boys deserve the best." She purred, winking at him with her half closed eyes as she began undoing his belt. 

It was, needless to say, the absolute best gift that Jack had ever gotten. 

Ever.


	11. Day 11: Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys in Hayden's life are super cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Punk(ish)!Hiccup and Nerd!Jack

"Okay, wait, hold on, could you repeat that please?" Hayden asked as she ran her hand through her hair, still completely confused by the fast talking tween she was currently on the phone with. 

"We're baking cookies! You should bring Gustav and come over!" The overexcited tween laughed over the phone. 

"I dunno Emma. Are your parents okay with that?" Hayden asked, tucking the phone against her shoulder so she could utilize both hands. 

"They were the ones to suggest it!" Emma practically squealed. 

"Alright then." Hayden sighed. "I guess we'll be over in a little bit."

"Bye Hiccup!" 

"Bu-bye Em'." Hayden scoffed playfully, ending the call. She pocketed her phone, set down the box she was carrying, and went to find her cousin. "Ey, Gustav?" She called out. 

"Yeah?" The boy asked, coming out of the kitchen. 

"Emma just called, said she wanted me to take you over to her house so we could all bake some cookies together."

"R-really? Emma called?!" The boy's face went bright red. Hayden smirked. Ah young love. It was adorable. 

"Yeah, now c'mon, let's go." Gustav was ready within two minutes and they headed down the snowy street. Five minutes later, they were standing in front of the Overland home. Gustav was fiddling with his shirt nervously as Hayden knocked on the door. 

"I'll get it!" Could be heard from inside, and Gustav took a deep breath, mist coming from his mouth when he exhaled. 

"Oh come off it, you'll be fine." Hayden assured her cousin, giving him a playful nudge with her elbow. As Gustav up righted himself, Emma opened the door. 

"Hic, Gustav!" Emma greeted affectionately, giving each of them a hug. 

"Hey there Em'." Hayden replied, ruffling the girl's hair playfully. 

"H-h-hi Emma." Gustav smiled nervously, giving a sheepish little wave, the tops of his cheeks turning red. 

"Come in, come in!" Emma beckoned. Hayden and Gustav entered the heavily decorated house and took off their shoes. "C'mon! Jackson's in the kitchen!" After Gustav finished putting his coat away, Hayden smiled as she and Gustav followed the girl into the kitchen, which wasn't really necessary seeing as how they'd been over to the Overland house many times before. Hayden picked up on the fact that Christmas music was playing, presumably coming from the kitchen. Once they reached the kitchen, Hayden was quite amused to see Jackson kneeling on top of one of the marble counters, reaching for something on the very top shelf. This caused his adorable little Christmas sweater vest to pull up a bit, exposing some of his pale skin. 

"Jackson!" Emma shouted. This startled Jackson, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. Luckily, Hayden was quick enough to run over and catch the falling teen. 

"Ahh, I gotcha Frosti." Hayden grunted as she swooped down and caught the lightweight boy before standing up fully. 

"H-H-Hayden!" The boy stuttered, his face turning a peculiar shade of red. 

"Hey handsome." Hayden teased affectionately. "You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" She asked seriously. 

"Oh-n-no I'm alright! Th-thank you." He stumbled over his words as she set him down. "I uh, I d-didn't know y-you were coming over." He blushed as he fiddled with his thick rimmed glasses and his fingers. Hayden smirked before tilting her head at Emma. 

"Em' invited us over. I assumed you knew we were coming." Hayden said with a shrug. Jackson whipped around to glower at his little sister, who was smiling mischievously. 

"She did, huh?" Gods, he really was adorable. And he was wearing a little blue apron, awwww.

"Yeah. She said we'd get to help you all bake cookies." Jackson whipped back around to face her, his cheeks still dusty red. 

"Oh, uh, sure! That's great, um. Let me just-" before he could finish, the oven went off. Jackson grabbed a pair of blue and white oven mitts, complete with snowflake designs on them, and opened the oven up. Hayden smiled happily as he pulled out a batch of freshly baked sugar cookies in many typical Christmas shapes. Hayden inhaled deeply before exhaling with a gasp. She always loved Jackson's cooking, and she was really excited for some of his famous baked goods. She walked up behind Jackson and peeked around to see the shapes of the cookies. To here surprise, most of them weren't in the typical 'Santa' or 'Golden Bell' or 'Snowman' shapes. Actually, they looked more like, dragons?

"Hey, Frosti? Why are these ones shaped like, dragons?" Jackson looked at her, stunned, before his face darkened red. He began to fiddle with the hem of his light blue and white sweater vest, looking far too adorable to be legal. 

"Oh, uh, those? Well, they're uh, um, you see, uh-" 

"Hiccup, Gustav! We've already got some cookie dough made, come help me make it into cookie shapes!" Emma interrupted happily, directing the cousins to the flour covered island in the kitchen. Hayden walked over, draping her mother's black leather jacket ( complete with a red dragon insignia on the back) over the back of a chair in the dinning room first. 

"So, Emma, did you make all this?" Gustav asked, his round cheeks bright red. 

"Mmhmm." Emma nodded. "Well, Jackson helped...Here, taste!" She demanded, holding out some extra dough to the boy. Gustav took it tentatively as Hayden tore off a piece of dough for herself. 

"Mm, really good Emma." Hayden praised. Emma's eyes lit up happily and she was practically beaming. 

"Thanks Hiccup." Hayden smiled as she reached over and again ruffled the girl's hair playfully. "What do you think Gustav?" Emma asked. 

"It's the best Emma!" Gustav praised generously. "You make the best stuff."

"Thanks Gustav, I'm glad you like it." Emma smiled, and Hayden saw his face light up red. She shook her head with a smile on her face. 

"Let's start making cookies before we eat all the dough, yeah?" The two younger kids nodded before grabbing the supplies. Hayden sauntered over to Jackson, who was still attending to the cookies he made, and rest her chin on his shoulder, though she had to stand on her tip-toes to do so. "Hey Frosti. You gonna come and join us or what?" She asked softly, taking into consideration that his big ear was right there. 

"Oh uh, yes! *A-hem* yes, I, *ah-hum!* I'll be over in a moment." He said with a cough and a clearing of his throat. Hayden smiled before walking back over to where the dough was. 

"Hey Em? Wanna grab me an apron, please?" She called through the house. 

"Okay!" Came the distant response. A moment later, Emma and Gustav returned with many cookie cutters while wearing little aprons. Emma handed Hayden a short green apron. She slipped it on, the apron much smaller that she thought. 

"Hey, Frosti? Could you tie this for me please?" She asked, turning around so that her back was facing him. 

"Uh, s-sure." He said as he bent down to tie a bow around her lower back. When he cinched it up, Hayden let out a surprised 'Oh!', not having expected the sudden tightness. Once he was done, they all washed their hands and surrounded the island that had the ample amounts of cookie dough on it. While Gustav and Emma went at the dough, Hayden tied her reddish hair up in a messy bun and rolled her sleeves up. Jackson also rolled up the sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt before grabbing a rolling pin. Seriously, this boy was always so well dressed, he was too cute! 

"So, what kind of cookies have you made so far today?" Hayden asked as she glanced over the cookie cutter options. 

"Well, Jackson made a few batches of sugar cookie dough, some chocolate chip cookie dough, and some gingerbread cookie dough!" Emma listed off happily. Hayden unconsciously scowled at the mention of gingerbread dough, which apparently caught Jackson's attention. 

"W-what's the matter H-Hayden, d-don't you l-like gingerbr-bread?" He asked cutely. 

"No, not really." Hayden said with distaste. "It's just, not my preference." She said with a shrug as she rolled out some of the cookie dough. 

"Oh. A-Alright then." Jackson said, a bit dejectedly.

"Hey, don't sweat it cutie." Hayden said playfully as she hip-checked Jackson, sending him stumbling. "I'll give it a try anyway. Plus, if /you/ made it, maybe it won't taste that bad." 

"Oh uh-uh, y-y-you think so?" Jackson asked meekly as he looked down, his shoulders slightly hunched around his entirely red face. His messy white hair only enhanced the bright red color.

"I'm sure of it." Hayden said, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. Jackson didn't speak for a long time after that. Gustav tried being suave with Emma, but apparently the girl was to much for him, so he too lapsed into silence. Emma and Hayden talked it up though, which was great for them both. Emma was a funny girl in Hayden's opinion, and the younger girl looked up to Hayden like she was an older sister. 

~~

After a while, it came time to decorate the cookies. 

"Yaaay!" Shouted Emma, who had bits of dough in her now messy hair. 

"Frosting!" Gustav cheered, somehow getting sugar in his bushy black hair. 

"O-okay guys, le-let me go a-and get the supplies first." Jackson smiled before going to collect the cookie decorating paraphernalia. He and Hayden had dough and flour all over themselves, but they didn't care too much. 

"Oh, I'll help." Hayden offered, following after him. He handed her a large tub with a bunch of frostings in it and she carried it back to the kitchen. Currently, they had some chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven, but the sugar and gingerbread cookies were cooled down and ready to be decorated. 

"I'm gonna do a present!" Emma declared as she grabbed a present shaped cookie. 

"I'll do a snowman!" Gustav called as he grabbed a cookie for himself. 

"I guess I'll do one of these dragons then." Hayden said, gently picking up one of the dragon cookies. She set it in front of herself, grabbed some green icing, and became enveloped in her own world. The cookie she had had two heads and two tails, reminding her of the fabled Hideous Zippleback. She strived to make her cookie as neat and intricate as possible. Around ten minutes later, she was done with her cookie. 

She noticed Emma and Gustav had gotten frosting all over themselves but managed to do a few messy cookies. Hayden glanced over at Jack and saw that he was also finished with a few cookies. She saw that he was currently working on a little snow woman, with long auburn hair and thick eyelashes. Hayden smiled as she placed her cookie on the cookie sheet and grabbed another to work on. 

~~

"Okay, last ones." Hayden announced a while later, when almost all the cookies were done. 

"Awwwww." Emma and Gustav whined, disappointed. 

"Don't you 'awwwww' me, you've both done plenty." Hayden chuckled at them. The two younger kids just pouted before grabbing more cookies to decorate. "Younger kids, amiright?" Hayden giggled softly into Jackson's ear. He chuckled, accidentally squeezing his frosting and sent some of it spurting onto his nose. Hayden couldn't help the roaring laughter that came out of her. He had looked so surprised and confused it was just too cute! She was on the floor clutching her stomach as she tried to compose herself. It wasn't going very well. 

"Ahh, ahahaha. I'm sorry." Hayden apologized to the flushed teen five minutes later. "I-aha, I didn't mean to laugh. Hehehaha." She tried apologizing anyway. Jackson still looked horribly embarrassed. Hayden wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "Awww, are you pouting big baby boo?" She asked in a childish tone, trying to get the sulking teen to look at her. "C'mon, I said I was sorry." Really she was. Now Jackson wasn't talking to her, and that made her sad. 

"Fwostiiiii! Pweese down't ignowe me. I said I was sowwey." Hayden begged in a babyish voice. Jackson looked over his shoulder at her begging face. "Iw'll make id up to yew." She went on, resting her cheek against his back. "Pweeeeeese?" She asked, spinning Jackson around and pinning the taller boy against the counter, batting her eyelashes up at him as she rested her chin on his chest. By this point, Jackson's face was entirely red and his strewn glasses were falling down his nose. Hayden smiled before she gently grabbed his sweater vest, pulled him down, and licked the frosting off of his cheek. She stepped away, looking at Jackson's gobsmacked face with amusement before giving him a wink and turning around to saunter back to the kitchen island. 

To her surprise, Gustav and Emma were not there, but a trail of flour on the ground suggested they had taken off to the living room. A slower Christmas song began playing, and she smiled mischievously to herself before sashaying back over to Jackson, who still looked like an adorably befuddled mess. She smiled up at him impishly before she let her fingers walk their way up his chest. Jackson didn't look like he knew what to do with himself. Hayden smiled kindly at the nervous teen before she gently took his hands in her own and slowly placed them on her waist. Jackson went wide-eyed for a moment before turning his head away sharply in embarrassment. She pulled back a bit, pulling the male along with her until they were standing in the center of the kitchen. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to sway in time to the music. 

Jackson glanced down at the shorter girl, still looking unsure of himself. Hayden smiled before she leaned up and pecked his nose affectionately. The older male blushed again, but didn't pull away from her. Hayden smirked again before closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. She felt Jackson tentatively rest his angular chin on her head, and she hummed contently. The warm aroma of the cookies that they had just made wafted around them, the warmth adding to the simple bliss. 

She'd definitely have to come over to her boyfriend's house and bake more often.


	12. Day 12: The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiccup has trouble buying her husband a present. This one is mildly depressing, just a heads up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️WARNING❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️ Contains mention of past abuse, depression, anorexia, cutting, and suicidal thoughts!!!!! If these things disturb you or trigger you, please don't read! You have been warned!!!

"Okay, we've got to get some things for Loki and Toothless as well as some gifts for your father." Hiccup said to her two young daughters, though it was mostly to herself. 

"Agaga!" Azure babbled cutely, shoving her fist in her mouth. Hiccup smiled at her two five-month old daughters before tickling their stomachs. Azure screeched with laughter, trying to grab onto her Hiccup's finger, while Ingrid stayed rather silent. Hiccup withdrew her hands and resumed pushing the shopping cart around and between isles. There were tons of Christmas Sales signs, and frankly it gave Hiccup a headache. 

"It really is all rather unnecessary, don't you think?" She complained to her twin daughters. 

"Ah-ah, wuah!" Azure responded, completely oblivious to the words her mother said. Hiccup smiled and continued on. She didn't have that long of a shopping list; usually, her father-in-law, North, would provide their children with more toys than she knew what to do with. But still, her son Loki was getting older and was more likely than not ready for something more 'grown up' to play with. 

So, against her better judgement, she was going to make him a sword and teach him how to use it. 

She worked at the local forge, and while it was rather outdated, she and her mentor Gobber still got plenty of orders from movie producers. They were actually quite famous for their exquisite work and excellent craftsmanship. Jack would mention fondly that she had a spirit old enough to have actually worked in a forge. It was rather silly, but regardless. 

Hiccup knew how to handle a sword, quite well in fact, and her 11-soon-to-be-12-year-old son was obsessed with Norse culture. And it was dictated, way back when, that all members of a Viking tribe know how to fight. So, Hiccup didn't see the problem with it. Who knows, maybe he could be a stunt director or a swordsman when he got older?

Anyway, that had Loki taken care of. Toothless was a giant, big-ol cat that wouldn't be hard to shop for. As long as he got something, the cat would be content. It was her husband Jack that Hiccup would have a problem with. He wasn't so much a difficult person to shop for, but he just never really needed or wanted anything. If he wanted something, he'd just buy it for himself. It kinda ticked her off that she couldn't even buy her husband a thought out and amazing gift. 

"What am I going to do with myself?" She asked her girls with a sigh, rubbing her hands across her face. 

"Uwagah-wah!" Azure declared, throwing a tiny fist up into the air. Hiccup smiled tiredly at her talkative daughter before going back to her search. 

~~

Back at home a day later, Hiccup had all the presents wrapped for Loki, Toothless, Azure, and Ingrid. The only one left was Jack, whom she didn't have anything for. Just like last year, except they didn't have the twins. What kind of wife was she? 'A pretty awful one probably' her mind supplied, rather unhelpfully she might add. She just had to really think about what he'd want. She wasn't about to get him clothes or cheap cologne or something akin to that. That was stupid and required absolutely no thought, which wasn't good enough. Hiccup was the type of woman who always put meaning into something she did or gave. Like Hell she was going to get the love of her life a half assed gift. Jack always managed to find her the perfect gift each year, all of them more heartwarming and endearing than the last. She had to do the same. 

She smiled gently to herself. Jack was such an amazing person, he knew her perfectly. She couldn't imagine getting married to anyone else, and she knew he felt the same way. She didn't know why he stayed with her when they first started dating. She was dealing with a lot of problems when they first met; she had gotten sucked into an abusive relationship and was suffering from anorexia, which led to worsening her depression and it was affecting everything about her life, including her social life, her grades and her job. All the pain was unbearable, and she even contemplated cutting, having been told it would help her deal with her life. She didn't have anyone close enough to care to tell her not to do it. Her closest friends understood and were supportive in every way; the only problem is that her closest friends were an ocean and continent away. It left her feeling completely alone in her dark and pain filled world. It was a world she desperately wanted to leave, and she had even tried taking her life several times, though not through slitting her wrists; she tried cutting once, but found out 1) it fucking hurt and 2) cutting wasn't going to do anything to help her. But she was to much of a coward to take her life. 

One night, her boyfriend at the time had beaten her, again, and threw her out into the dark, rainy night. She wandered around aimlessly for hours until she collapsed somewhere, sore and exhausted. When she woke up, it was warm, and she felt safe. She didn't want to get up, but a beautifully angelic voice told her she must. That's when she first saw him. He was gorgeous and perfect in every sense of the word. (Except for maybe his ears, but she loved them all the same.) 

The handsome stranger asked why she had been unconscious out in the rain, and she just broke. She sobbed for hours, all her problems just spilling out of her uncontrollably. She told him about the abuse, her depression, her suicide attempts, her anorexia, anything and everything that she had kept pent up inside. To her surprise, he didn't become annoyed or uncomfortable with her telling him such personal things. He just held her and calmed her down when needed. 

After that, her life got much better. Thanks to Jack, she made new friends that wouldn't judge her because of what she was going through. She and Jack grew incredibly close, and he eventually asked her out. However, she was still technically dating an abusive man, and the thought of her even considering going to someone else triggered a panic attack. Of course, she hadn't seen /him/ in weeks after he tossed her out, so one day Jack drove her over to collect her stuff. She lived with Jack from then on. She started gaining a healthy amount of weight, though she was still as thin as a pole, and she was able to get a better handle on her depression; her grades improved dramatically, and Gobber noticed her work effort was improving. Before she knew it, years flew by and Jack proposed. They got married, and started a beautiful family. 

Really, she owed a lot to Jack. He was the Sun in her sky, her children being the moon and stars. He was the reason that she got up every morning. He was the air she breathed, her inspiration. He had her heart in the palm of his hand. He was loyal, brave, kind, silly, fun, adorable, annoying, irresponsible, jovial, she could go on forever. She loved his good things and his bad things. She loved how great he got along with kids, even though he sometimes acted very immature because of it. She adored how whimsical his laugh was, even though it usually meant he had done something stupid. 

She admired how close his messy white hair was to being the exact color of freshly fallen snow. She was fascinated by the fact that his azure blue eyes seemed to have intercut snowflake patterns imbedded within them. She cherished how his lips would pull into that stupidly gorgeous smirk of his whenever he did anything mischievous. She was enamored with how he had a few scarce freckles dotting his flawless face. There was nothing about Jack that she didn't love. 

Suddenly, she got an idea. It was a great idea, brilliant in fact. She was sure there was no better way to show Jack just how much she completely adored him. She stashed away the other presents, grabbed her keys and her favorite brown blazer before jumping in the car and speeding off. 

~~

After she got back home, she rushed all the supplies she had purchased up to her study, a place no one but herself was allowed into. She set up the canvas she had purchased along with the paints she had inherited from her mother. She sat down and began to paint. 

-

Later that night (try 2:00 in the morning) she stumbled out of the study to get something to eat. She wrenched open the fridge, grabbed an apple, and headed back upstairs into her study to continue working. 

-

By the time dawn rolled around, Hiccup was putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece. Just a few more strokes and...there! Done! Hiccup smiled happily to herself as she set down her brush and looked at the painting fondly. It was perfect. It was a picture of Jack, wearing his favorite pair of worn out pants along with his blue hoodie, and he was barefoot as always. He had both hand wrapped around that silly staff that he adored and was resting his head on it as well. He had that one smile, solely for her, on his face, revealing the slightest amount of perfect teeth. His messy white hair was windswept, going in every direction imaginable. He was standing amidst a snowy clearing, pine trees covered in icicles and frozen spiderwebs glittering around him. His intense blue eyes were shining brightly, promising nothing but mischief. 

It was perfect. 

"Hiccup, you in there? C'mon out honey, you need to eat." Jack's concerned voice penetrated the walls as he opened the door to her study. 

"Jack, don't!" Hiccup shouted, not wanting him to see her painting just yet. Alas, it was too late. The door was opened, painting in full view, and Jack was staring at it with wide and disbelieving eyes. Hiccup bit her lip anxiously as Jack just stared at the painting. Slowly, he walked up to her, never taking his eyes off the painting. 

"Hiccup,...did...did you, make this?" He asked in awe. She nodded, still not looking at him. There was silence for a while. Suddenly, Hiccup felt a pair of lanky arms wrap around her waist and pull her down. Before she could let out a surprise shriek, her face was smushed up against Jack's chest and his arms were squeezing her tightly as her husband held her in his lap. 

"I love it." He breathed out into her neck. Hiccup closed her eyes and snuggled up into Jack's embrace, feeling content as her husband gently cried into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you are a person who cuts or has thoughts of suicide, I urge you to seek help from a doctor or a therapist.


	13. Day 13: Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is an idiot and Hiccup is done with his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is suuuuuuuuper short. It's more of a drabble really.

"Uuuwaaahahahaaaah!!" * **THUMP** * Well, wasn't _that_ a disconcerting sound? Hiccup sighed as she sat up from her kneeling position and went outside. She didn't see anything odd or out of place, until that is she turned around and saw her stupid boyfriend hanging upside down off the roof, tangled up in the brightly colored Christmas lights.

"Jack!" She yelped in astonishment and worry. "What the He- uw,..How?!" She asked exasperatedly.

"Ahha~ Funny story actually. I uh, kinda, y'know, lost my balance and uh...mind helping me down..?" The white haired man cringed/grinned sheepishly. Hiccup gave him a dead pan look as she tromped inside and called Aster. This was the last time she was ever letting _him_ go on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're month has been full of cheerful merry. ^^


	14. Day 14: Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a child, Hiccup is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, contains swearing.

Harper didn't know what to think. 

"Okay, you have 10 seconds to explain what the Hell is going on before I start knocking heads." She bit out with irritation as she cracked her knuckles. 

"Uh, hahaha, honey? I swear, I've got an explanation for this. Hahehehe." Jack chocked out fearfully, laughing sheepishly at the end. 

"Then start talking." Harper barked out as she stomped over to the mess of people. 

"Well, you, you see....we uh." Noah trailed on, trying to come up with an explanation. 

"You know what? I don't care. All of you, in the living room. Now." She commanded icily as she pointed towards the door. The paint and food covered Jack, Noah, Merida, Astrid and Aster all marched out quickly, not wanting to further piss off the eldest woman in the room. Harper sighed as she looked at her destroyed room. There was tons of multiple paints covering the walls and the floors, some even ending up on the ceiling. The pictures on the walls were on the ground, most having the glass cover smashed. The table and chairs were upturned or on their sides, some having legs missing. The food was splattered everywhere, and Harper noticed the turkey that she had caught was in the roaring, and quickly spreading, fire. The one that was supposed to be their dinner. 

Not to mention there was a giant fucking hole in her wall, which was currently letting a ton of cold wind and snow in. She sighed unhappily as she used some snow to put the fire out before she huffed and turned to leave the room,slamming the door shut. She cringed as she heard the one picture frame that was still on the wall crash to the ground and shatter. 

She was NEVER again letting Jack host a Christmas Dinner unsupervised at their house again. 

EVER!


	15. Day 14: Fireside Cuddles

Hayden was waiting patiently on the floor, lying amongst a large nest of pillows and blankets. She was squirming a bit, trying to get as comfortable as possible as she wait for her companion to return. She settled for lying on her tummy, facing the roaring fire. 

"Okay, I'm back!" The teen called as he brought over two mugs filled with hot chocolate. Hayden smiled as she took the cup Jack was holding out to her. Jack set his own mug down and snuggled up next to the older girl. Hayden threw a blanket over them both, and snuggled up to her boyfriend. Outside, the wind was howling and the house was moaning, but neither of them cared. Hayden was just focusing on the fire, admiring how the flickering flames cast jagged shadows on everything it touched. She took a few sips of her hot cocoa, closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure as the rich chocolaty drink hit her tongue. 

She felt an object probe at her neck, and she giggled as she pulled away slightly. She heard Jack's deep chuckle as well as he kept trying to reach that expanse of skin with his nose. She snorted before turning to face the taller boy she was snuggled up against. He was looking at her with half lidded eyes, full of content. She leaned up as he leaned down, sharing a sweet kiss that was intensified due to the sweetness of drinks they had consumed. Once she pulled away, Hayden rested her head on the younger male's shoulder, inhaling deeply and sighing as a mix of burning wood, hot chocolate, and Jack hit her nose.


	16. Day 16: Mall Santa

The screaming children were awful. Seriously, could /none/ of these parents keep their kids in check? Holly had been hit by at least /three/ angry kids, and it wouldn't be much longer until she smacked one of the bloody parasites. Yeah, she was never having kids. Or if she did she'd teach them how to behave. Good Gods. And it was only 2 o'clock. 

Apparently it wasn't just little kids who were in line to see Santa. Holly noticed with annoyance that there was a cluster of teenage boys that had just gotten in line. She didn't question why, she just plastered on a smile and helped with the next kid. 

"Hi there! I'm Holly, one of Santa's elves! What's your name?" She bent down and asked the little boy that was up next. 

"Um.. I'm Andy." The boy said shyly. Holly smiled genuinely. The shy kids she could deal with. 

"Are you here to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" She asked him softly, like it was a secret. The boy nodded, cracking a little smile. "Well come say hello then, yeah?" She prompted, placing a gloved hand on his back and guiding him to Santa. 

"Ho ho ho! And what is your name, little boy?" North asked the boy jovially as she placed Andy in his lap. Holly always liked North, he was a fun, level headed guy. Now, let it be known that it was Holly's job to stand next to North's chair as the kids got their picture taken with Santa. So she had gotten, say, very close with the man. He handled the kids a lot better than she did. 

"Um, I, uh." The boy began meekly before trailing off after having been asked what he wanted for Christmas. 

"What was that?" North asked kindly. Little Andy spun around and pulled on Holly's costume, the little bell attached making a 'ding ding' sound. 

"Hmm?" Holly asked, bending down so he could whisper in her ear. 

"Um, tell him I want a Woody the Cowboy doll." He 'whispered' into her ear. Holly nodded before leaning in close to North and 'whispering' what Andy wanted. 

"'He wants a Woody Doll.'" Holly said, loud enough for Andy to hear. North gave her an exaggerated wink, causing Andy to smile and giggle sheepishly. Finally, they took a picture and Holly pleasantly said, 'Merry Christmas!' She really hope he got what he wanted, he was such a sweet and well behaved little boy. 

This went on for another hour and a half, some kids more easy to deal with than others. At one point, Holly had to ask a mother and her two daughters, who were being incredibly rude, to leave the area. The little girls, Drizella and Anastasia were their names, were awful, constantly shrieking and pulling at her and North. Their mother insisted they were doing nothing wrong! She had the audacity to imply that Holly was the one with a problem. They were just to much, and North asked Holly to make them go away. 

And then, the group of boys from earlier were at the front of the line. Holly didn't know what to do, they were all just sniggering at each other, telling each other to go first. Holly sighed. Honestly, they were acting like kids. She quickly composed herself before approaching them, a tiny smile on her face. 

"Hello everyone! How may I help you?" She asked with a tilt of her head. The males all chuckled, whispering between themselves. Really? They were holding up the line now. What exactly was there game? Suddenly, a tall and thin boy with dyed white hair stepped forward, a playful smirk dancing across his face. Holly didn't know if she really liked it or wanted to smack it off his face. 

"Oh, yes, I do think you can help me." He grinned mischievously, leaning slightly into her personal space. 

"Um, excuse me?" She asked him, confused. What the Hell?

"What? You asked if you could help us, I'm simply taking you up on your offer." He continued with a flirtatious wink. Okay,...what?! Holly knew her costume was a little,...tight..but she wasn't some slut! She was dressed as a bloody /elf/ for Odin's sake!

"Ah! Jack ma boy!" North suddenly erupted jovially, sweeping his arms out before crushing the teen in a great bear hug. Holly jumped back, startled, as she watched the display with wide eyes. 

"Hey North." The boy said, hugging the giant man right back. Holly was so confused. 

"Um, what?" Was all she managed to say before North and, Jack, she supposed, turned to face her. 

"Ahh!" North said, putting a hand on her back. "Holly, this is my son, Jack. Jack, this is Holly, my best little helper." Realization seemed to dawn on Jack and that smirk of his returned. 

"Oooooh, so /this/ is the Holly-berry you always tell me about." Jack practically purred as he began circling her. Okay, what?! Only North called her Holly-berry! Okay, the way he was circling her was very uncomfortable and exposed and he needed to stop. Right now. 

"I'm sorry but, who did you say you were?" Holly asked after shaking herself. 

"I'm Jack, North's adopted son." He said with a puckish smile and a little bow. "North's told me /a lot/ about you." He said suggestively. Holly only shot him a smirk of her own. 

"Funny, I've never heard of /you/ before." She said harshly. It wasn't a total lie, North had only mentioned him having a son in passing, but he never specifically mentioned the boy outright to Holly. Her remark appeared to send Jack reeling for a moment. But instead of looking put off, like she had expected, his smirk simply broke into a smile. 

"Wow North, you didn't give her nearly enough credit when you told me how sharp her tongue was." He chuckled. "Nor when you described how beautiful she was." He said, giving her another wink. Holly was completely dumbfounded by the teen. 

"Yes, Holly's sarcasm and beauty are unmatched!" North declared with a laugh, causing Holly to flush dark enough to resemble the berry she was named after. 

"D-don't we have a freaking job to do?" She asked North loudly as she turned around sharply and stomped over to the camera as North and his son roared with laughter. They took a few pictures with Jack and North striking crazy posses, and Holly somehow ended up in Jack's lap a few times. This continued on with the rest of Jack's friends, but when the first boy tried to get Holly to sit in his lap, Jack smacked him upside the head and gave him a dark look; none of the others attempted that again. 

"Bye Holly Berry! I look forward to seeing you again soon!" Jack waved goodbye, blowing her a kiss. Holly was flushing a dark red, meekly waving back. 

"Merry Christmas." She whispered out, to embarrassed and frustrated to speak. That stupid teen! With his perfect skin, amazing laugh, beautiful smile, and stupid ability to cause her to act like this. Oh, damn him!

"So Holly Berry, how did you like Jack?" He asked with a wide smile. 

"He's immature with a stupid sense of self importance and has absolutely NO regard for personal space!" Holly huffed in aggravation, folding her arms over her chest. 

"I think he really has taken liking to you." North explained to her, a twinkle in his wise blue eyes. Now that she thought about it, Jack had that same twinkle in his own crystal blue eyes, though Jack's weren't as old or wise. "I do hope you will give him chance Holly. I feel Jack will be very good for you." 

"Oh? How so?" She quipped, the redness of her cheeks fading. 

"Well, more like I feel you would be very good for him. Jack gets the big head sometimes,-"

"Why don't I find /that/ hard to believe?" Holly asked with a scoff as she went to straighten out the mess Jack and his friends made of the set. 

"He needs someone like you in his life to keep him tied down." North elaborated. 

"Well I suppose you would. Jack seems like the type of guy that does need an anchor." Holly huffed, still slightly irritated. "But," she paused, "he doesn't seem like a bad kid, just, a little too,...well... overzealous." She finished, thinking that was an appropriate word to describe North's adopted son. 

"Yes! Which is why I would love to see you two become friends!" North declared happily. 

"What?!" Holly asked, shocked at his declaration. "Okay, just because I didn't hit him, doesn't mean I want to be his friend!" Holly said, stamping her foot in irritation. 

"Oh please, Holly? I would be very grateful if you would just-"

"North." Holly warned. 

"At least give him chance?" North begged, not quite desperate but pleading all the same. Holly sighed, and finally gave in. 

"Alright, I'll give him a shot." Holly said, straightening out her uniform. "But!" She declared. "If he turns out to be a creep or a total dick, you have to make him leave me alone." North happily agreed and gave her Jack's number before they went back to work. 

\--

Later that day, during her break, Holly was staring at her phone. She was debating on whether or not to text Jack now, or wait until she got home. She picked up her phone and decided now would be a good time. Who knows how long he'd take to reply? And plus, if Jack got to much for her, North could probably intervene. 

'Hey, I'm assuming you remember me, we met around an hour ago (I'm the girl in the elf costume, Holly). But, anyway, North gave me your number and said he wanted me to at least try and be your friend. So, here's me trying.' ~Holly

She typed out before sending. She knew a lot of her female peers would often fret over their texts but Holly didn't really care. She didn't want to pussyfoot this, she was a straightforward type of person. Her phone suddenly dinged. It was Jack! She hurriedly opened up her phone then shook herself. Calm down girl. She opened up his message, and read the text. 

'Yeah, I remember u. Holly Berry, right? Thts an adorable nickname btw :)' ~Jack

Holly felt herself smile as she read the message. It was actually kinda cute, even though his text was sort of annoying to read. She began a response. 

'Yeah, and you're Jack. Y'know, for being North's adopted son, you two are actually pretty similar looking.' ~Holly

She sent out. She felt that was pretty harmless. Not a minute later, her phone dinged again. 

'Yeah, Ive been told tht before ^u^ So, wuts it like workin 4 my dad? The best thing evr rit?' ~Jack

'Look, while it's awesome working with North, I've only got half an hour of lunch break left before I have to go back to dealing with screaming children so I'd rather /not/ talk about my job.' ~Holly

'Haha, okay thts understandable XP y dont u tell me about urself?' ~Jack

'Well, first, spell out your words please? I'm assuming you are literate so please try and show it. But yeah, if that comment hasn't put you off, there's not much to say, honestly. I'm sixteen, I go to Berk High, I'm an only child, my favorite color is green and my favorite animal is the dragon.' ~Holly 

'Okay little miss Grammar Nazi ;) I'm seventeen, I got to Burgess High, I've got one little sister named Emma, my favorite color is blue and the absolute best season ever is winter! XD' ~Jack

'Why am I not surprised that you like winter? Haha, I personally prefer Autumn over winter. Winter's beautiful and all, but Autumn just has that certain crispness to the air, the leaves turn beautiful colors, the temperature is neither to hot not to cold. I just love it.' ~Holly

She felt a bit embarrassed about her little shpeal, but she already sent the text so there was no use fretting over it now. 

' O: But winter has Christmas and the New year! Not to mention there's hot chocolate, snow days, snowball fights, the snow is beautiful and it's the perfect season for snuggling up with a loved one ;)' ~Jack

Holly blushed slightly before replying. 

'That's true I suppose... But I still prefer Autumn.' ~Holly

'Awe man! -////-' ~Jack 

'I thought for sure I had you there! :[' ~Jack

'Sorry Hun, it's going to take a lot more than that to convert me to the dark side. ;D' ~Holly

'Curses! You are gonna be a hard nut to crack then huh?' ~Jack

'It's been mentioned once or twice that I'm infuriatingly stubborn.' ~Holly

They went on texting back and forth for a while longer until Holly had to, reluctantly, go back to work. 

'Well, unfortunately, I must go back to work. I'll text you later though, okay?' ~Holly

'Try notta murder anyone okay? And I look forward to hearing from you again my little Holly Berry ;)' ~Jack

'I am not /your/ anything Frostbite.' ~Holly

'Haha, sorry. To soon?' ~Jack

'I really have to go. Bye Jack. :)' ~Holly

'By Holly Berry! ^3^' ~Jack

"So Holly Berry, who have you been texting so diligently the past half hour?" North asked when he saw her. Holly flushed red at his question. 

"Uh, I've just been talking to Jack a little bit. No big deal." She muttered coolly, not wanting to blow things out of proportion. 

"I think he really likes you Holly." North said with a knowing smile. 

"What makes you say that?" Holly asked him curiously. 

"Ohh, just call it father's intuition." North said, giving her a wink. Holly shrugged her shoulders before going up to greet the next kid. While her back was turned, North shot his son a quick reply. 

'I believe you have nothing to fear my boy.' ~North 

'Oh thank God. I was so worried that I scared her off or something '^^' ~Jack

'No, I believe she does have 'the thing' for you.' ~North

'Yes!!! ^U^ Thanks dad :)' ~Jack

North pocketed his phone with a smile on his face, and knew he did the right thing. He thought of how things would play out down the line when they got married, and chuckled when he thought about what Holly's reaction would be when he revealed that he's the one that set the two of them up.


	17. Day 17: Reindeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is strictly from Hiccup's POV.

~CreeeeaaaaaAAAAaaeeeeckk~

 

"Mommy?" Zzzzz  
.  
.  
.  
"Mooommy?" Zzz, c'mon, work. Zzz  
.  
.  
.  
"Mommy!" Zz-ng what? 

"Hmm? What is it?" Sleepy, let me sleep, child!

"I heard a noise." Is that it, really? We live in a house that is 50 years old, there are gonna be weird noises honey. 

"Where was the noise sweetie?" Ugh, I bet it was a raccoon outside, or something. 

"On the roof! I think it's Santa's Reindeer!" On the roof? The Hell? Sigh, I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight, am I? 

"Are you sure honey?" Please just let her ask to stay in our bed tonight. I don't wanna get up. 

"Yes mommy! I'm sure! Santa is here! C'mon! Mommy!" Ugggggh! Fiiiiiiine, you demanding little girl. Okay, legs, move 'em. Aaaaaaand UP! Okay, sitting up, don't fall over. Okay, put on the prosthetic, and standing up now. 

"Okay, I'm up honey. What now?" Am I really asking my four year old child what to do? Gods Hiccup, how low have you sunk? 

"Come downstairs so we can check for Santa!" Is it wrong to want to tell her Santa isn't real so I can go back to sleep? Alright Hic, don't fall down the stairs. And open your damn eyes. Okay, open. Good, now I can prevent myself from falling. "Mommy! Check outside for Santa!" Ugh, things I do for this child. Okay, where is my boot? Okay, jacket, gloves, okay. Door, open! Oh sweet Thor it's cold! 

"Sweetie, there's nothing on the...roof?" Wait, what?!? Is that a fucking sleigh? And reindeer?!!! "Frejya, get inside!" Oh shit! Either we're getting robbed, oh there is a, real Santa. Haha, yeah right. Okay just....WHEN DID THE FUCKING DOOR CLOSE?!?!?!? Oh shit!! "Frejya? Frejya!!" Oh fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shit!! Let me in, damn it! The damn door won't open!! Oh shit!! 

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good niiiiiight!" The hell, why the...There's a fat man, in a sleigh, being driven by reindeer, flying across the sky.  
.  
.  
.  
WHAT?!?!?

"What the..." Oh great, when did the door open? Okay, wait, when did all these decorations get here? And what's with all the presents? What the, was that...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Was that actually Santa Clause?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I, I don't, what?!?!

"The Hell is going on here?" Oh great, NOW you're awake. 

"I.. I uh."

"Daddy Daddy! Santa came to visit! I saw him! So did Mommy! We really saw Santa Clause!" Okay Frejya, calm down. 

"What?" Okay, honey, why do you look so pale? Is that just me, probably. 

"Yeah. It's crazy, I...I don't know /what/ I saw. But, there was a giant sleigh on our roof, and there were reindeer too. And, and then I saw it in the sky, being driven by a fat man in red. Jack, I think I really /did/ just see Santa Clause." Okay, now I sound like I'm looney, but why does Jack look super unconvinced? 

"Are, are you serious?" Why are you asking me that?

"Yes! Jack, I'm serious!" Stop asking stupid questions. 

"Okay." Okay, that's it?

"That's it?" 

"Well, what do you want me to say? That you're going crazy or we should sue Santa for breaking and entering?" Okay good point. 

"Mommy Daddy! Presents!" Oh no don't run, you'll fall down and, oh whatever. I'm to tired to give a crap. 

"Yes sweetie, presents. But let's wait until morning, okay?" Please just comply I wanna sleep. 

"Okay mommy." Good girl. 

"Now come on. Mommy and daddy will put you to bed." Just take my hand and let's /go/.

"Mommy?" Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?" Oh baby girl~..

"Sure baby." Now, please, sleeeeep. Yessssssss bed. Sleeeeeep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Frejya, quit movin' around!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss.


	18. Day 18: Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrietta just wants to be a kid but Lobelia's a bitch. As an adult, Henry's tired of her shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and Bilbo Baggins.

This was really uncomfortable. Like, SUPER DUPER WICKED uncomfortable. Why did her Great Aunt insist on making the itchiest, most uncomfortablest sweaters that ever existed ever?! They were so scratchy and stuffy and she felt like she was a sheep! But, at least she wasn't alone. Jackson was also forced to wear the itchy sweaters of uncomfortableness, so at least he was in the same boat as her. He, however, was much more vocal about his distaste for the ugly Christmas sweater traps. 

"Mooooom! I don't wanna wear this! It's itchy and ugly looking!" Jack complained to his mother while he moved his arms around crazily. 

"Jackson hush! Your Great Aunt made that beautiful sweater for you out of the kindness of her heart! Why can't you be grateful? Henrietta isn't making a fuss." Jack just kicked at the ground with his bare feet before turning and running away. Henrietta ran after him, though she had a hard time catching up because her legs were shorter and she wasn't that good at running. 

"Um, Jack?" Henrietta asked shyly, having spotted the kindergartener curled up in a ball on the floor of her living room. He glanced up at her before blushing angrily and looking away. Henrietta sat down and scooted closer to the upset and frustrated boy. "Y'know, I don't like the sweaters." She said after a few moments of silence. 

"Really?" Jack asked, looking at her with big eyes. Henrietta nodded. "But, you never complain about it. I thought you liked the sweaters."

"No. They're itchy and smell funny." Henrietta complained, scrunching up her nose in dislike. Jack nodded in agreement and then there was silence. 

"We should ditch 'em." Jack suggested with a playful smile. Henrietta looked on in surprise as Jack processed to take off his bulky sweater. Henrietta laughed and did the same. Soon, the two kindergarteners were topless. Finally, Henrietta could breathe without smelling the icky sweater. "Freedom!" Jackson roared in his squeaky voice as he began running around her house. Henrietta shrieked happily before she started chasing after him, running as fast as she could. All the adults gasped as they ran into and out of the dining hall. 

"You two stop that right now!" Uh oh, that was Great Aunt Lobelia, and she was a mean old lady. Henrietta stopped immediately, but ended up falling to the ground. She let out a startled cry and Jack came back to make sure she was okay. 

"Are you okay Henry?" Jackson asked her. Henrietta nodded her head and started standing up. Soon, shadows were looming over both of them, and Henrietta cowered under the adults angry glares. 

"I cannot believe you Henrietta!" Her mother scolded. "I expected this sort of thing from Jackson, but from you? I am severely disappointed young lady!" Henrietta bowed her head in shame. 

"You're a girl?" Jack asked, looking confused. She nodded her head and Jack took off, his mother running after him. Henrietta turned back to her mother, and saw that Great Aunt Lobelia was looming over her. 

"My! How disgraceful!! A young lady should /not/ be running around a house full of civilized men and woman without her shirt on!" She roared angrily. Henrietta didn't meet her scary gaze. 

"Henrietta, I want you to go upstairs to your room. Now." Henrietta's head shot up. What? But she hadn't even eaten yet! The adults were so busy talking that they hadn't had time. 

"B-but Mama, I-I still haven't-" Lobelia smacked her across the face and she fell to the floor. Her cheek hurt and she had tears in her eyes.

"How dare you talk back to us?!" Lobelia a reached into her face. "You will go up to your room now and put a shirt on! And if I hear a peep out of you all night you'll get spanked!" Henrietta sniffles, up looking to her Mama for help, but she just turned her head. On wobbly legs, Henrietta stood up and trudged over to the staircase. "How disgraceful." She heard Lobelia mutter. As Henrietta began walking up the stairs, Jackson darted pasted her and ran up the steps. 

"Jackson!" His mother called, rounding on the stairs. She sighed before glancing over at Henrietta with a solemn expression. "Henrietta, I am very disappointed in you. I expect this sort of thing from a young boy like Jackson, but from you?" She shook her head and walked away. Under her breath, Henrietta heard her mutter "Next thing we know she'll be taking her clothes off for money, like some dirty whore." Henrietta didn't know what a "dirty whore" was, but it didn't sound too good. She sighed, and went up to her room. She opened the door and saw that Jackson was inside, sitting on her tiny bed. 

"Hey." She greeted shyly. Jack looked up, but turned his head to look outside her window, sighing sadly. With difficulty, she got a shirt out of one of her big bulky drawers and slipped it over her head before climbing into her bed. "Jackson?" She asked after a while of nothing but silence. 

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, looking over at her. 

"Do, do you know what a "dirty whore" is?" She asked curiously. 

"Um, I think it's a bad thing. Why?" He asked her. 

"Well, your Mama said I'd be a "dirty whore" if I took my clothes off." She said sadly. "Jack, am I a disgrace?" 

"No." He said immediately. "Great Fat Aunt Lobelia is just a big stinking toad." He told her with certainty. Henrietta giggled at that. 

"I miss Uncle Bilbo." She breathed out sadly, scooting closer to her best friend. 

"Me too." He said, putting an arm around her. Then silence. Downstairs, Henrietta and Jack could hear the adults arguing, more like Lobelia complaining and screaming at the rest of the adults. They heard things like, "my son would never", and "she's a corrupt girl" and "that Henrietta will never live up to the family name! She'll run off just like Bilbo did!" 

"I hate her. Aunt Lobelia." Henrietta mumbled angrily. "It's fine for you to act silly and run around shirtless, but I can't because I'm a girl." She scowled, furrowing her brow. "And Aunt Lobelia hit me, and Mama did nothing." Jack gasped at that statement and went to hug his younger friend. 

"Don't worry Hen-Henrietta." Her name was difficult to pronounce. "I won't let Lobelia hurt you again." They fell asleep cuddled up together. 

~~  
Many Years Later  
~~

"Well, I thought I'd find you up here Henry." Jack smirked as he opened up the door to her room. Henrietta rolled her eyes as she went back to her book while Jack closed the door behind him and sauntered inside. 

"I had a feeling you'd escape to up here sooner or later. I swear, I can already /hear/ the Toad shouting." Henrietta remarked as Jack climbed into her bed and curled up around her lithe body. "*Pff* Nice sweater." She grinned impishly with a playful little scoff. 

"Y'know, one of these days I'm just gonna snap and give her a piece of my mind." Jack scowled into her shoulder as he glanced angrily at Henrietta's book, as if it had been the thing that constantly tormented them. 

"If you want to eat nothing again this year, go right ahead." They managed to get in trouble together every year, and Lobelia forbade them from eating. Jack was always kind of on his own. Henrietta had told her mother about the "dirty whore" comment and Valka forbade Jackson's parents from ever coming back. Family friend of Lobelia or not, that just wouldn't fly. Jackson could still come, they were "best friends" after all. But, if only her mum had enough backbone to face her Aunt. They spent the next hour complaining about their snooty relative until it was time to go downstairs and eat. 

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Jack said with an over-exaggerated British accent, causing Henrietta to giggle as they descended the stairs. 

"Well, the two disgraces have arrived. You two weren't getting up to anything, promiscuous, now have you?" Lobelia sneered upon their entry. Henrietta scowled but remained silent. If they did anything 'promiscuous', it wasn't her business. They weren't related or anything, and they were both over 18. If they wanted to have sex, then they had every right to. And plus, they weren't stupid (Jack was maybe debatable), it wasn't like they didn't practice safe sex. Gods, Lobelia seriously needed to leave her house. Now. This year, Henrietta was worried she'd finally snap. 

"Henrietta, Jackson, you'd didn't say hello." Her mother reminded softly. 

"Hello Auntie Lobelia." Henrietta and Jack said in unison. The same happened last year, and the year before that, etc. 

"Jackson, when did you dye your hair?" Lobelia asked, as if it was offensive to her. 

"This year." Jack replied simply as he began serving himself. This is why Henrietta hated Christmas dinner. Everyone was silent while Lobelia picked her victims to ridicule. Even her father sat back and bit his tongue, and he was built like a freaking steamroller. 

"Well, I want you to have your hair back to its normal color by next year. A young man should not dye his hair white." To Henrietta's surprise, Jack didn't respond, he just nodded. 

"Y'know, you think the adults would be able to stand up to her. Her constant abuse could seriously give a kid problems." Henrietta whispered lowly to Jack, referring to the period after Lobelia had hit her when she was extremely depressed because she thought she was nothing. As they got older, Henrietta stopped caring what Lobelia thought. The Toad could kiss her ass for all she cared. Jack snickered at her comment, catching Lobelia's attention. 

"What are you two snakes contriving over there?" Lobelia demanded. 

"Oh, nothing Aunt Lobelia," Henrietta smiled falsely, "I was just reminding Jackson to eat plenty of vegetables." She lied. It wasn't a very good lie, but she didn't care. The stupid Toad simply nodded and went back to her meal. 

"So Henrietta," Lobelia began again, causing Henrietta to suppress a groan, "what have you done this year? Anything of import?"

"Nothing that will appease or entertain you Lobelia so I won't waste my breath on elaborating about something you won't be impressed by." She said eloquently and with a sarcastic smile, causing many of the adults to gasp. 

"What?!" Lobelia shrieked. 

"Henrietta!" Her mother warned fearfully, not really angry. 

"You will speak to me with more respect young lady!" Lobelia demanded, rising out of her seat at the head of the table. 

"Uh, no." Henrietta said, rising out of her seat as well. "You don't posses one iota of respect for anyone else seated at this table. We all shamefully let you walk all over us and you know what? I'm tired. I'm tired of you and your mental abuse. So I'm going to give you two options: Either you shut your fat blabbing mouth and eat, or you can get the Hell out of my house." Henrietta threatened, pointing her finger at the door. Everyone was silent and Lobelia was turning red. 

"That's it!" Lobelia screeched. "Young lady! You go to-"

"Seriously? You're sending me to my room? I'm not six years old anymore you ugly Toad. This is my house and you don't control me. No one in this house even likes you, so why don't you just take your snotty husband, son, and leave." Henrietta demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Lobelia gaped at her, gobsmacked, before she reached out and tried to smack her. Henrietta caught her hand easily. "Really, you were gonna hit me? You know you could be arrested for domestic abuse. Honestly Lobelia, you're a despicable person, and I never want to see you again." 

Henrietta got up from the table, took off the itchy sweater, tossed it in the fire and went up to her room. Jack did the same, throwing Lobelia's sweater in the fire and followed her upstairs. When they entered her room, Jack closed the door, tackled Henrietta to the bed, and kissed her fiercely. They kissed for a while, both letting their hands roam over each other's body until they finally parted for air. Breathing heavily, they could hear shouting coming from downstairs and they broke down into laughter. Finally, all was quiet, and the two peeked downstairs. All of Henrietta's relatives, sans Lobelia and her entourage, were gathered by the door, her mother in particular looked exceedingly pleased with herself. 

"What happened?" Henrietta asked, perplexed. 

"We got ride of that Toad and her family. 'Uncouth' my ass, I stopped giving a damn years ago." Her mum scoffed. "Now c'mon y'all! Let's have a pleasant Christmas dinner for once." Everyone cheered happily, as as they meandered back to the dinning room (Henrietta and Jack were still shirtless) the doorbell rang. Valka huffed and went to open the door, and instead of the shouting match they had expected, they heard Valka scream. Everyone ran to the front door, and collectively cheered again. 

"Uncle Bilbo!" Henrietta shouted, tackling her Uncle, who was dressed in strange clothes, to the ground. 

"Hello everyone! Hello Hello!" Bilbo said, giving her a tight hug. "Uh, Henrietta, where is your shirt?" Everyone broke into outrageous laughter, much to Uncle Bilbo's confusion. Once everyone was calmed down Jack explained the story to him, which earned him a suspicious look from Henrietta's overprotective Uncle Bilbo, but they all sat down and finally had their first enjoyable Christmas Dinner, full of laugher and joy and many happy stories were shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the cameo ;D


	19. Day 19: Open Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're a spirit, things get lonely.

Jack Frost was flying quickly throughly the night air, his blood pumping with excitement. Christmas was approaching, his favorite time of the year. He distributed a generous amount of snow before stopping to take a break on a big house with black shingles peeking out beneath the snow. He laid back, folding his arms under his head as he breathed in and out contently. Today had been a good day, full of playful snowball fights and no school. It was, to put it simply, a great day. 

Suddenly, a peculiar but not unpleasant sound reached his ears, causing him to sit up and throw his legs over the edge of the roof. He strained his large ears, trying to figure out what the sound was. 

"Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire~" he heard someone sing out slowly and gently. Jack didn't recognize the song, though he understood the words. "Jack Frost nipping at your nose~". THAT, got his attention. He quickly poked his head down and looked through a window that was open a sliver. 

"Yule-tide carols, being sung by a choir~ And folks dressed up like Eskimos~" Inside, Jack noticed that it was a young girl singing, one that looked to be around his age. Or the age at which he died, which was 18 years old. She was very pretty, he realized that immediately. She had long, shaggy auburn hair that shined with many different colors, like gold and bright red. She had a little smile on her face as she leaned against the headboard of her bed. Her eyes were closed and her arms were wrapped loosely around her legs, which were pulled up close to her chest in a casual way. She had on a big, baggy, gray knitted sweater that exposed her freckly shoulder to him, and had on green short shorts, as well as red and white striped knee-high socks. In short, she looked adorable. 

"Everybody knows, soft turkey, and some, mistletoe~  
Help to make the season bright~  
Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow! Will, find it hard to sleep tonight." Jack felt relaxed as she continued to sing, propping his elbows on the windowsill as the rest of his body floated in the air. 

"They know that Saaaanta's on his way.~ He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh. And every mother's child, is gonna spy.  
To see if reindeer, really know, how to fly~". Her voice wasn't deep, but it wasn't very high either. It was a nice in between. 

"And so, I'm offering, this simple phrase. To kids from one to ninety-two. Although, it's been said, many times~ many waaays! Merry Christmas, to you~". At this point, she continued humming the song, and Jack felt compelled to hum along with her. It was a beautiful song, and it even mentioned him, so he really liked it already. 

"And every mother's child, is gonna spy, to see if reindeer really know how to flyyyyyy~". She held out the final notes beautifully and Jack sighed contently. 

"Wow." He breathed out almost as a sigh, rather loudly. The girl's head whipped over in his direction. He made eye contact with her and felt his face go slack when he saw her eyes. 

They were most gorgeous shade of green he had ever seen. 

And then, to his great surprise, she screamed. 

This, needless to say, startled the eternal teenager, causing him to lose focus and plummet to the ground. He was okay, seeing as how he had just unconsciously laid out a foot of fluffy snow in a ten foot radius of the girl's window, presumably while he was entranced by her singing. As he tried to get himself unstuck, he saw the girl slide her window open all the way and stick her upper body out to look down at him. 

"Wh-who are you and why the Hell were you p-peeping into my room?!" She demanded as she braced herself against the window frame, looking at him angrily, her cheeks completely red. Jack stared at her, gobsmacked. Because, she was actually looking /at/ him and talking /to/ him. 

"You, you can see me?" He asked dumbly, pointing at himself. 

"Yes I can see you stupid! N-now tell me what you were doing before I set my cat on you!" She threatened, huffing cutely in rage. 

"Wait! Oh no wait, please wait!" Jack pleaded, flying up to hover in front of her window. "I-I-I didn't mean to scare you, or spy on you. It's just that I was taking a break on your roof and I heard you singing and it was just really pretty so I wanted to stay and listen." He explained in a rush, clutching his staff nervously. The girl was staring at him in shook and confusion. 

"You-you're flying!" She shouted in a startled voice, pointing a finger in his face. "How the Hell are you doing that?!" She demanded to know, looking utterly flabbergasted. 

"Oh, um, I can control the wind, and that's what's keeping me up." Jack explained to her. "It's how I travel and do my job." He told her happily. 

"And, what exactly is your job?" The girl asked slowly, almost cautiously as she pulled herself back into her room. 

"Well." Jack began, standing up straight in the air. "My name is Jack Frost, and I bring snowballs and fun times to the children of the world." He said, giving her a little bow in mid-air. The girl was now staring at him, her mouth hanging open. 

"You-...you're Jack Frost?" She asked slowly, pointing meekly at him. He nodded and the girl sighed, rubbing her hand down her face. "I think I've lost it." She sighed to herself, lowering her head so that her uneven bangs fell over her beautiful eyes. 

"Lost what?" Jack asked curiously, bringing his face real close to her's, almost causing their noses to touch. She stumbled backwards and Jack casually floated into her room. 

"Oh, uh," the girl fumbled with her words, "I didn't actually lose anything, I just,.. It's an expression." She offered lamely. 

"What's it mean?" Jack asked, extremely curious about the girl. 

"Um, uh, never mind, it's not important." She said, sitting down heavily on her bed and scooting backwards until her back was against the wall. Jack noticed his wind was disturbing her papers, so he stopped them. He sat down at the end of her bed and watched the girl draw her legs up to her chest. He mimicked her position, causing the girl to tilt her head at him. He thought she looked cute like that, and again he copied her. She looked away, and Jack un-tilted his head and leaned forward. 

"What's your name?" Jack asked finally, wanting to know what to call her. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed, looking at him in surprise. "Um, well, my name is, well...um." She stopped and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Promise you won't laugh?" She asked him with big, pleading grass green eyes. 

"Promise." He assured her, puffing his chest out as he straightened his back. The girl giggled, and Jack felt his unbeating heart give an intense throb in his chest. 

"Okay." She said softly, smiling to herself before glancing back up at Jack. "My name is Harlequin Horrendous Haddock III, but most people just call me Hiccup." She said, her tan cheeks still red due to her blush. Jack smiled at her, replaying her name in his head. He decided he really liked her name, he thought it was interesting. 

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup." Jack said with a grin. 

"You too, Jack." Hiccup laughed slightly. "So, what exactly do you do?" She asked him. 

"Well, I bring snow all around the world." He told her proudly. "What do you do?"

"Well, I'm only sixteen so I'm still in school." She mumbled with annoyance. 

"What's a school exactly?" He asked her. He knew that school's kept kids inside all day, but he didn't know specifically what went on inside. She gave him a wide eyed look before she began giggling. 

"Nothing fun, I assure you." She laughed mirthfully. Jack felt his frozen heart warm a bit every time a giggle escaped her, and another, softer throb occurred in his tightening chest. 

"Please, I want to know about it. And about you." Hiccup gave him a surprised look before a kind smile stretched across her face, accompanied by a slight blush. 

"What would you like to know?" She asked easily. As the night progressed, Hiccup answered all of his questions about her day to day human life and about her personally. She seemed more than happy to indulge his curiosity and took her time explaining things that he didn't understand. After a while, she began asking questions of her own, growing more excited everytime she learned new infrormation. Jack was eternally grateful he'd met her, he could already feel his frozen heart thaw, and felt that maybe his lonely existence wouldn't be quite so lonely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Christmas Song. I don't own it (obviously)


	20. Day 20: Puppy Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is 'Lady and the Tramp' esque.

"Jack? What're you doing?" Hiccup asked him with amusement. Jack just smirked at his fiancée, barely able to contain his excitement. The roaring fire behind her made him unable to see her face clearly, but he could tell she was excited. He pulled the neatly wrapped present from behind his back and pushed it into her lap. 

"Merry Christmas love." Jack said, sitting back as he awaited her reaction. Hiccup gave him a little smile before she began to gently pull off the wrapping paper. A little whimper escaped the little decorated box. Hiccup became confused, but continued to unwrap. Jack felt a smile pull at his face as he tried to prevent himself from laughing. 

"What the?" He heard her mumble under her breath as she pulled the wrapping off. The lid was suddenly pushed up from the inside, and Hiccup jumped in surprise. Jack tried to contain his snickers as she lifted the top off. "Oh my goodness!" Jack felt his smile widen as Hiccup dipped her hands into the open box. She gingerly picked up a whimpering, fluffy little black puppy wearing a little green bow around its neck that was squirming and wiggling in her hands. "Oh hello! Hi! Hahaha!" She laughed as she brought the puppy up to her face. The over excited puppy began licking her face with its little pink tongue. 

"Do you like him?" Jack asked as he scooted closer to his fiancée. 

"Oh Jack! I love him!" Hiccup was practically crying as she cuddled the little puppy to her chest. "Thank you so much." She cried as she leaned over into his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulders as she cooed at the newest member of their family.


	21. Day 21: Obnoxious Singing

"It's the most, wonderful tiiiiiiiiime of the yeeear!" Jack sang out through the house. "With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you be of good cheeeeeeeer! It's the most wonderful tiiiiiiiiiime of the yeeeeeeeeeeear!!"

"Jaaaack." Hailey warned tiredly, trying to untangle herself from the tape and ribbon. 

"Frosty the Snowmaaaaaan! Is a fairy tale they say! He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one daaaaaaaaaay!!!" Jack continued to sing loudly as he marched another house, obviously switching to a different song without any transition. 

"Jack would you tone it down please?" The tired woman pleaded as she flopped onto the ground, feeling exhausted. 

"Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Jingle bell rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring! Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun! Now the jingle hop has begun!" Hailey huffed as she got up from the gifts she had been wrapping on the floor of their bedroom. She snatched up some nearby duck tape and went to find her very obnoxious boyfriend. 

"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your- mmmphf!!!" There was sound of a scuffle and then silence for a few moments. Hailey happily walked back into her room to finish wrapping her friends gifts, she had planned ahead and wrapped Jack's already. Jack trudged in a moment later, Christmas themed duct tape wrapped around his mouth, looking rather annoyed. He sat down, facing Hailey and refused to look away from her. The woman glanced up at her silenced boyfriend and saw him wag his eyebrows suggestively at her once she finally made eye contact. 

"Aww Jack! C'mon!" She whined as she hid her blushing face in her hands. She could hear Jack's muffled laughter through the duct tape and banned him from their bedroom so she could finish wrapping gifts undisturbed.


	22. Day 22: Family Visit pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup meets Jack's VERY extensive family. Some are dicks.

"Awe look how cute she is!" Toothiana giggled to her adopted son Jack. 

"Yeah Jack, you sure know how to pick 'em." Aster said, nudging Jack in the side. Jack sighed and chugged his beer as they all stood in the corner, observing his girlfriend, Henrietta. She was currently engaged in an animated conversation with his adoptive father, North, both talking excitedly. She was also looking incredibly adorable in her dark green dress that went down to her knees. Her little kitten heels added only two inches to her height, still rendering her one of the shortest people in the room. 

"You know you two can go up and actually /talk/ to her instead of just standing here and watching her creepily." Jack sighed, annoyed. The large, crowded room was buzzing with chatter as Jack's entire extended family swarmed around them. Jack's family was so big, that they actually had to rent out a city building and an entire parking garage each year so everyone could fit. Jack wasn't exactly sure of the number count, but he had approximately 100+ family members. He hadn't formally introduced Henrietta to them, not because he was ashamed of her or anything, he just didn't want her to be overwhelmed by how his family would,- react to her. She was cute, adorable, snarky, smart, and his family would eat up anything she did. 

And Henrietta would probably faint from all the attention. Yeah, she was cute, but extremely shy. She was incredibly bright, and she had met North and Toothiana before, so only his immediate family knew of Henrietta and her relationship to the Frost's, which offered her a small amount of comfort. 

Now he just had to make sure that his douchebag twin cousins would lay off of her. His extended cousins, Foulfellow and Gideon Wood, were sleazy, no good, scamming, deadbeats who would do whatever it took to make a quick buck. Hell, they couldn't even afford real suits for this party. They preyed on the naïve and kind. Henrietta was exactly the type of person they'd scam. 

Jack spotted them lurking in a nearby corner, eying Henry in a way he didn't like. Not at all. They weren't eying her in their usual, skeezy, scamming way, oh no. Foulfellow looked like he wanted to eat her up. That really pissed Jack off, but this was a Christmas party and as Henry reminded him many times, it was often frowned upon to fight family, especially in public. 

As the night progressed, however, Jack found it harder to control his irritation. Foulfellow wouldn't piss off. He'd done everything he could think of, offer Henry a drink (or five) flirt with her, wrap his arms around her shoulders and her waist, and got way to close to her in general, and he assumed he was whispering dirty pick-up lines into her ear. Jack had to be careful, if he squeezed his knuckles any tighter he was definitely going to shatter the glass in his hand. He left the room to cool down on the top floor balcony, wanting to get some fresh air, figuring Henrietta wouldn't enjoy his obvious jealousy. 

When he came back in, he was surprised to find most of his relatives flocked to the dining hall. He wormed his way through the barrier of his cousins and was appalled to find the dining hall was a complete mess. Beer bottles were smashed on the carpet and the table with all the food on it was disheveled. It looked like it had been shoved. What was most shocking to see was his girlfriend. Henrietta was actually straddling Foulfellow's back and was bringing a very ornate, very heavy looking silver platter down onto the back of his head repeatedly. No one moved as as they all watched the tiny angry woman attack Foulfellow, a string of foreign words and curses spewing from her mouth as she hit him. 

Foulfellow somehow managed to wriggle out from under her, Henrietta following him and beating him the entire way. Foulfellow grabbed Gideon and they took off, Henrietta continued to scream curses at them in Norse. Jack only knew this because he had been on the receiving end of her curses. His entire family watched in awe as the tiny woman stormed back into the room, breathing heavily after a few minutes of silence. She tossed the, now extremely bent and beaten, platter onto the wooden table with a huff, folded her arms across her tiny, heaving chest and took in a few deep, angry breaths. 

"Uh, Henry?" Jack asked tentatively as he broke away from the ring. "Are you okay there?" 

"Yes, Jack, I'm fine. Let's, let's just go before I kill someone." She muttered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the large house. Jack called out frantic goodbyes to his confused family as his annoyed girlfriend dragged him away. It's funny, he always forgot how strong Henrietta was. As Henry dragged them through the snowy lot and to their car, Jack saw Gideon tending to Foulfellow's 'Henrietta induced Injuries' on the snow-slush covered sidewalk. 

"Hey!" Foulfellow shouted, stumbling into a standing position. "I'd watch my back if I were you, you ugly, crazy, bitch! If I ever c'ya again, Ima have me a skank to play with!" The bloody male sneered at her, causing chills to run down Jack's spine. Henrietta stopped in her tracks before she released his hands, turned around and stomped back over to the duo, her green kitten heels making a 'clip clop' sound every time she stepped forward. Jack turned and watched her go, cringing slightly as Henrietta brought up her left fist, threatening to strike the scumbag. Foulfellow flinched, obviously scared, and ended up falling back onto the snowy pavement from how quickly he flinched. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought you cowardly weasel." Henrietta humphed as she turned and walked back over to Jack. 

"Are you done yet?" Jack asked with a smirk, wrapping his arm around her slim waist. 

"What ever do you mean?" Henry asked innocently. Jack chuckled as they climbed into his car and drove off. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think you made a preeeetty good impression on my family Henry." Jack chuckled as he stopped at a red light. Henrietta groaned as she brought her knees up to her chest and his her face in them. 

"Oh no! I can't believe I lost my cool in front of everyone! Oh I bet they think I'm crazy!" She bemoaned unhappily. 

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." Jack said, patting her on the back. "If anything, I believe you impressed them. Lots of people would've just been scammed by those two. Hell, I don't even know why those two still come to the party every year." He complained as he passed the bright city lights. Henrietta just hummed in thought as she glanced out her window, watching the pretty city lights. 

"So, you don't think your family hates me?" She asked softly. Jack smiled at her, his bright white teeth shining in the dark of the car. 

"Henrietta, I'm sure they love you." Jack smiled confidently as they drove down the snowy highway.


	23. Day 23: Family Visit pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Jack meets Hiccup's much smaller family.

Okay, overall, Hiccup thought that went pretty well, all things considered. 

Yeah sure, there was the fire, and the smashed plates, and the three inch oak table was smashed in half, but all in all it was a pretty successful night. 

I mean yeah, the food was burnt in the fireplace, and they had to order pizza, but so what, it was okay! Food was food and the family was still there. 

Then her dad tried to strangle Jack. Because of reasons. She didn't know, she didn't want to. 

Somehow, during the pandemonium, someone had knocked over a candle, and their tablecloth and table caught fire. Most everyone freaked out and ran outside in a hurry. Hiccup stayed inside and put out the fire with the fire extinguisher. When she went outside to check on everyone:

Her dad was chasing Jack around the snow covered front lawn with an authentic axe, her mum was admiring the 'pretty flames' that had spread outside onto the front porch, and her cousins were laughing their asses off as her Dad chased around her boyfriend. 

But nobody died! And they all ate their pizza on the front lawn, sitting around the fire that had caught on the melted grass. Hiccup had to act as a barrier between Jack and her father, but she enjoyed the night regardless. 

She only got pissed the next morning when she realized that her plates were shattered, her house was burned, her expensive table was broken, and her front porch was partly reduced to cinders. She'd somehow managed to forget all that. She'd assumed it was a dream.... Yeah.  
.  
.  
.  
But the night had been fun!


	24. Day 24: Nightmare Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's the only one how makes any sense around this insane asylum!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Nightmare Before Christmas', it was made by Tim Burton. I also don't own ROtG or HTTYD, in case that wasn't painfully obvious already.

It was the same every year, apparently. The 'King of the Pumpkin Patch' was revived each year to spread terror on Halloween Night. It was quite a spectacle, one that everyone looked forward to each year. Truth be told, this was the first year Hiccup actually managed to witness the transformation. Who would've thought that that stringy old scarecrow was the famous Jack Skellington? But, Hiccup was so sheltered by Dr. Alvin, who wouldn't let her out for long, that she'd had no idea. Truth be told, she wasn't even supposed to be out right now. 

But honestly, sneaking out tonight was probably the best decision she'd ever made. She had been missing out on the show, so despite the punishment Dr. Alvin would surely give her for slipping out, she didn't regret it for a second. She had never imagined that Jack Skellington was so, well, attractive. He appeared to be around her age, and he was obviously greatly admired by the entirety of Halloween Town. In a way, she envied him for that. 

He was extremely thin, like a skeleton. Hiccup supposed that should've been a given. Despite his lankiness, there was certain charm that his limber gait held. He wore a long, black pinstriped suit with a large black bow tie that had three points at each end. The coat tails at the end of his suit gave him an airy quality, making it as if he was gliding through the night air. 

He was an absolute horror to watch. His smile was wide and toothy, appearing to split across his face from ear to ear. It was full of malice and promised nothing but mischief. His bone white hair was sharp and cutting like a knife, looking as if you could prick yourself on the tips. The area around his eyes were black and void like. Barely visible ice blue eyes that sent pleasant chills up her spine peaked out from the dark, cavern like sockets. His gaze was haunting, able to freeze your blood in a single beat. His voice was deep and threatening, and then light and playful, while also being somber and yet crazed, all at the same time. Despite his terror, Hiccup felt herself attracted to the male. He seemed the playful sort that was good at what he did. It was truly a joy to watch him, despite the fact she knew she should be at least slightly afraid. Maybe she was just stupid. 

As much as she wanted to stick around for the party, she had to leave. She caught a glimpse of Dr. Alvin, and had to make her escape. Unfortunately, her klutziness ended up in her running /right into/ the Professor and she lost her arm in the process. That's okay, she'd manage for a little while. Hopefully. 

She knew, in the end, temporarily losing her arm would be worth it. She had seen Jack from afar, with a little ghost dog floating at his heels. He looked so elegant, silhouetted against the moon as he sang. His song was simultaneously beautiful, energetic, and extremely sad. Unfortunately, as morning drew near, Hiccup knew she had to leave. Dr. Alvin was not pleased. 

-

When Jack came back the next day, Hiccup heard that there was a town meeting being called. She only knew this because their loud mouth mayor announced it to the whole town. Hiccup knew there was no way Professor Alvin would let her go, so she brewed up a concoction that would but him to sleep. He had almost caught her too, but Hiccup knew she was a lot smarter than most gave her credit for. He quickly passed out, and Hiccup made her escape. 

As she crept into the town hall, she decided to keep out of sight. She was very shy patchwork doll after all, and she learned that if you wanted to stay out of trouble then you should keep your mouth shut. Not sewed shut, that was no fun, just be tight lipped. Funny, Hiccup had never actually been to the town hall before. It felt very small to her, like there wasn't enough space. 

After a little while, Jack came out onto the stage, and was immediately applauded. She swore they made eye contact for a brief second, and she waved shyly. She thought he might have smiled at her, but he probably didn't. She was just a bunch of parts sewn together, he was Jack Skellington. 

He started going on and on about this thing called "Christmas Town", and how truly magical it was. It fascinated Hiccup to no end, it didn't sound anything like Halloween Town. She really liked how unique this holiday sounded. The others, however, kept relating it to Halloween, completely ignoring the beauty of this other holiday. Couldn't they ever think of anything /but/ Halloween? Jack seemed to only feed into their Halloween/Christmas fascination, but Hiccup felt like they were missing the entire point of this Christmas. 

-

Turns out, something was very wrong with Jack. And it wasn't just Jack, but something in the air itself was off. Hiccup decided to send him a little gift basket, hopefully it would make him feel better. When she had snuck Jack that little basket last night, it seemed he hadn't come out in a while beforehand. When he opened his window, he did wave at her when she delivered him her basket of nick-knacks, and even smiled kindly at her. If she had a heart, she knew it would be beating a million miles per hour. She scampered away immediately after he fished the wine bottle out, and sat in the shadows of his house. She had decided to play that silly little game of 'He loves me, he loves me not' due to her little encounter, wanting to get her giddiness out so Dr. Alvin wouldn't notice. 

Before her very eyes, the flower had turned into a sparse little tree, decorated with bright multi-colored lights, cute, delicate little ornaments, and a bright, shiny golden star at the top. It was probably the most captivating, mesmerizing things she had ever seen. As she admired the thing, it suddenly burst into flames. The flames quickly swallowed the small plant in her hand until it was nothing more than a brittle twig. She stared at it, gobsmacked, unable to comprehend what had just happened. It left her with a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew if she had a heart it would feel heavy in her chest. 

Soon, more people began to inquire about Jack's elongated absence. It was quite worrisome, and even though Hiccup had never actually met Jack, she still felt worried about him. Maybe she was just thinking foolishly. She could vaguely make out movement from inside Jack's tower through the blurry windows, and wondered what on earth he could be doing in there. Suddenly, Jack's window burst open, and Jack leaned out, looking ecstatic. There was a crazed, wild sort of look in his eyes, as if he was just short of going insane. 

"This year, Christmas will be OURS!!" Jack crowed to the crowd below, throwing his thin arms out wide. Everyone broke into vigorous applause and cheer, and Hiccup clutched the hard metal gate with shaking hands. Again, something in the air told her that this was not right. And what had happened the previous night only emphasized that feeling more. Something was very, very wrong. 

-

When Jack had asked for her help, she was elated at first, happy to help the one she admired most with anything he might need. But now, she was having second thoughts about helping Jack with his elaborate scheme. 

"You don't look like yourself Jack, not at all." Hiccup shock her head in worry as she sewed on the cuff of Jack's new outfit. It looked strange on him. She much preferred seeing him in his usual pinstriped suit with a little skull bow. This red disaster, was unusual, and not in the good way. She usually took pride in her little projects, and while she admitted she had done an excellent job making the suit, it made her sick to see the skeleton boy actually /wear/ it. 

"Isn't that wonderful?! It couldn't be /more/ wonderful!" He exclaimed gleefully, throwing his long arms out in excitement as he looked at his reflection. 

"But you're the PUMPKIN King!" Hiccup reminded him, showing the male a sketch she had drawn of him while in his usual, and much more appealing, attire. 

"Not anymore!" Jack said, snatching the board she held and easily breaking it over his bony knee. "And I feel so much better now!" Hiccup withheld a startled shriek as she tried to fix his costume. Jack turned back to the mirror to admire himself once again. Honestly, he looked ridiculous with that long, fake white beard. 

"Jack," she tried to console the skeleton patiently, "I know you think something's missing, but-"

"OW!" Jack exclaimed, pulling his pricked finger back to his mouth to tenderly suck on it. 

"S-sorry!" She apologized fretfully. 

"You're right!" Jack said, sweeping his long arms out. "Something is missing. But what?!" He demanded his mirror self. He figured he had the entire look down. Then, those three little imps came in, announcing they had the REAL Santa Clause tied up in a bag! That poor old man looked so confused and upset. Jack even stole Mr. Clause's hat right off his head, how rude. Jack was going overboard with this Christmas thing. Hiccup reluctantly decided she needed to stop Jack, no matter how much it would hurt him, and subsequently her. As Jack practiced "Ho Ho Ho"ing, Hiccup came up with an idea to stop this madness. 

Admittedly, she almost regretted interfering with Jack's plans. He looked so depressed when he discovered that his planning had been all for not. And he had been so excited for this! But, despite how painful this ache in her chest felt, she knew she made the right decision. 

-

So, her plan failed. It failed, in the worst possible way. The Boogyman had captured her, Santa Clause was still tied up, and worst of all Jack Skellington was dead. Legitimately, actually dead. She never even got the chance to tell him how she felt. Instead, she got felt up by that oily haired creep for nothing. She felt like such a failure. Why couldn't she do anything right? She didn't have time to think about that, as pretty soon, she and Santa Clause would be molten lava!

Hiccup didn't know what else to do besides scream. She knew she'd look weak, but she was scared out of her mind and about to die, so she felt she was entitled. 

Imagine her surprise when she /didn't/ land in boiling lava. When had Jack gotten in here? He was alive?! Hiccup thought he was dead! It didn't matter really, she, Mr. Clause and Jack were alive. Now all she could do was worry about Jack, and he did /not/ look happy, at all. He seemed very pissed at the scheming Boogyman, and Hiccup couldn't recall ever seeing him that angry. She tried her hardest to contain her shrieks of terror as Jack nimbly dodged knives and gunfire. The bright lights that flashed from every direction blinded her, and she feared for Jack's safety. 

"Jack, look out!" She screamed as a buzzsaw came down from the ceiling. He jumped away just in time and was once again looming over the cowering Boogyman. Before he could move closer, Boogyman reached a pale hand out and smashed a button that triggered a springboard which sent him flying onto what appeared to be a spinning metal fixture with three sharp prongs. 

"So long, JACK! Ahahahahahaha!" The Boogyman cackled as he tried swinging away. Hiccup noticed a long piece of thread was dangling from the Boogyman's arm, and Jack grabbed onto it angrily. 

"How dare you treat my friends so SHAMEFULLY?!" Jack roared in rage as the Boogyman's arm started to unthread. Jack pulled the thread so it got caught in the rotating metal, and seconds later the Boogyman's pale skin and unkept clothes were ripped off, rendering him nothing more than a pile of moving bugs. The Boogyman shrieked in pain as he bellowed angrily down to Jack. 

"NOOOOOO!!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!! LOOK WHat you've done!!" His voice turned into sobs. "My bugs! MY BUGS!" His body of bugs began to collapse and scatter, though most of him fell into the lava. Hiccup cautiously approached Jack as they watched the bugs fall into the lava, shrill voices continued to chant "my bugs, my bugs" over and over again. One had managed to crawl away, but it was quickly killed under the boot of an angry Mr. Clause. 

"Forgive me Mr. Clause." Jack asked tentatively as he approached the bearded man. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday." He apologized as he retrieved the man's hat from within his suit. 

"What, me sleigh ride, Jack?" Santa huffed angrily as he grabbed his tattered red hat from the sorry young skeleton. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday I'd listen to her!" Mr. Clause shouted, pointing to a very surprised Hiccup. "She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum!" He grumbled, shoving his hat back down on his head. "Skeletons." He grumbled as he waddled away with a huff. 

"I hope there's still time!" Jack called after the angry man. 

"To fix Christmas?" Mr. Clause asked, looking appalled. "Of course there is, I'm Santa Clause!" He declared before putting his finger to the side of his nose, and floated up into the air with a shower of golden dust following after him. As Jack watched the tiny man go, Hiccup calmly approached him. 

"He'll fix things Jack." Hiccup said, hoping to comfort the skeleton. "He knows what to do." She promised, giving him, what she hoped was, a reassuring smile. Jack turned to her, tilting his head as he looked down. 

"How did you get down here, Hiccup?" He asked the rag doll, astonished. 

"O-Oh! I-I was trying to," she looked away shyly, "well I wanted to..to.." She trailed off, too embarrassed to finish her sentence. 

"To, help me?" Jack finished for her, placing a hand on his chest, his voice full of surprise. Hiccup turned away from him, cheeks red. 

"I couldn't let you just.." She screwed her eyes shut tight, trying to fight away the embarrassment. 

"Hiccup." Jack said her name so kindly. She turned around to face him when she felt a bony hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe," he began to slowly draw closer to her "I never realized that you-" Suddenly, his sentence stopped short when a bright spotlight was focused on the two. 

"Jack!" An annoyingly familiar voice exclaimed loudly. The two young monsters looked up into the light, annoyance and frustration expressed quite clearly on their faces. "Jack!" 

"Here he is!" The first little monster screeched. 

"Alive!" The second called. 

"Just like we said!" The third one declared. 

"Grab ahold ma-boy!" The mayor shouted as he tossed a rope ladder down to Jack. Jack turned and took Hiccup's hand before he led her to the ladder. He never looked away from her face as he grabbed onto the rope bar. 

"WOOOOOOAAAAAH!" He called out with excitement as he and Hiccup were suddenly pulled into the air. Hiccup shrieked and clutched to the skeleton, who seemed to enjoy her clinginess. 

-

Once they finally made it back to town, everyone was terribly excited to see Jack again. The once sleepy town was suddenly abuzz with excitement upon Jack's arrival. Everyone was instantly awake and crowding the street, singing his praises once they learned he was alive and well. They drove to town hall, where he climbed off the top of the car and ascended the steep front steps. Hiccup chose to remain in the car while everyone flocked to 'The Pumpkin King'. 

"It's great to be home!" The tall skeleton exclaimed to the town happily once he reached the top step. Before he could say more, a distant 'Ho ho ho!' could be heard coming from the sky. Hiccup looked up and saw that Mr. Clause was paying them one final visit. 

"Happy Halloween!" The jolly old man called out as his reindeer flew by the bright, yellow moon. 

"Merry Christmas!" Jack crowed back with a wave of his long arm as white powder began to fall from the sky. This white ice seemed to send the people of Halloween Town into a tizzy as they tried to decipher what it could possibly be. Hiccup tentatively stuck her hand out and caught some of the icy stuff, and shivered pleasantly at the cold feeling it gave her. Hiccup looked around, and picked up one of the flowers she liked so much. She frowned a bit upon discovering it was very stiff and easy to pick. 

She glanced over at Jack, who was loving this new cold thing. Suddenly, a ball of the white stuff was thrown at Jack's head, though he just shook it off with a laugh. She smiled as she watched the towns people continue to play in and explore this new stuff. She sighed before getting up and squeezing through the gate then wandering into the empty graveyard. 

After a lonely little trek, she found herself climbing up the same hill she had first spotted Jack on all those days ago. It felt like such a long time had passed since that day. It was hard to believe how much happened. Once she reached the top, Hiccup gently sank down into the white powder and played her little flower game, completely oblivious to the other presence. 

"My dearest friend," a gravely voice called out gently, causing Hiccup to look behind herself in surprise, "if you don't mind? I'd like to join you by your side~." It was Jack, wonderful Jack. He was slowly making his way up the white hill, his bones shining beautifully in the moonlight. Hiccup set down her flower, stood up, and turned to look at him. "Where we can gaze into the stars~" He sang, reaching out to the rag-doll. 

"And sit together~" Hiccup joined in as Jack continued his climb. "Now and forever~" Her voice was much higher than she liked, but Jack seemed to be approaching her as if he was spellbound. "For it is plain," they sang, Jack was only a few feet away from her, "as anyone can see~" Jack reached his long arms out, intertwining his long bony fingers with her short fleshy ones. "We're simply meant to be~" She smiled up at her handsome skeleton, and he grinned down at his beautiful patchwork girl. 

Hiccup reached her arms around his back and pressed her chilly face against his bony chest. His long arms, which normally appeared elegant and graceful, were rather awkward due to their length. Hiccup giggled good naturedly as he fumbled with what to do with them. Once he settled on folding them over her back, they held each other for a long while, letting the wind whip around them. With one final squeeze, they released each other, letting their connected hands rest between them. Jack gazed into her wide, pale, glass like eyes while Hiccup searched dark voids for the sparkling blue stars he called eyes. Without even realizing it, Hiccup was leaning upward, and Jack was much closer to her now than he had been earlier. His lip-less mouth felt strange against her lips, but it was perfect. 

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more story left! I don't know what to write! >^


	25. Day 25: 12 Days of Christmas Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise guest makes an appearance.

'1st day: A partridge in a pear tree. 

2nd day: Two turtle doves 

3rd day: Three French hens

4th day: Four calling birds

5th day: Five golden rings 

6th day: Six geese a laying 

7th day: Seven swans a swimming

8th day: Eight maids a milking

9th day: Nine ladies dancing

10th day: Ten lords a leaping

11th day: Eleven pipers pipping

12th day: Twelve drummers drumming'

"That's how it goes." Hiccup huffed at Jack. 

"Uh, no Hiccup, that is NOT how it goes." Jack argued back. Hiccup scowled up at her boyfriend, face turning pink with frustration. 

"No, it's right." She insisted, stamping her foot on the ground. "It's not supposed to be 'Nine Lords A Leaping' and then 'Eleven Pipers Pipping' stupid, these are the actual verses!" She declared confidently. 

"That's not how it goes dummy!" Jack shouted with annoyance. "You learned it wrong!" He said, pinching her cheeks in frustration. 

"That's impossible." Hiccup huffed, swatting Jack's hands away from her face. 

"Fine." He said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her away. "Let's let the internet decide." He said as he pulled her to his computer. 

"Fine." Hiccup replied easily. "What're the stakes?" Jack paused a moment and then turned to his girlfriend, grinning evilly. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Hiccup's eyes widened and her face turned red before a triumphant smile appeared and her eyes narrowed in a challenging way. 

"You're on, Frost!" Hiccup said, sticking her hand out. Jack smiled evilly again before grabbing her hand and shaking it. The bet was sealed. They both hurried to Jack's laptop and looked up the actual lyrics. 

Hiccup grinned triumphantly while Jack's face paled. 

"Ha! I told you I was right! Haha!" Hiccup whooped as she pranced about the kitchen gleefully. Jack scowled as he closed his laptop shut with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Stupid song." He mumbled to himself. 

"Haha! Jack! You lost, time for your punishment!" Hiccup declared joyously as she looked at the sullen Jack. "And as the winner, I demand," she slowed her speech, prolonging the horror, "that. You...."

.  
.  
.  
.

"This is degrading." Jack mumbled unhappily as he pulled at his collar. 

"Oh Jack love~?" Hiccup called out in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Be a doll and come here for a moment?" Jack groaned before he got up and trudged into the living room. 

"What do you want?" He snapped with irritation. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. C'mon Jack, don't be such a sour loser." His girlfriend giggled. "This WAS /your/ idea after all." She chuckled from her spot on the couch. 

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I knew I was gonna lose." He muttered under his breath."

"Oh darling~" Hiccup cooed in a mocking way. "Would you please make me a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows?" She asked him with big, teasing green eyes. Jack growled, nodded, and turned away to complete the action. When he came back, he slammed the mug of hot cocoa onto the coffee table in front of his girlfriend. "Thank you sweetie." She gave a bubbly laugh as she pecked Jack on the cheek. He merely grumbled and turned away. 

"Do...do you need anything else?" He asked, not looking at Hiccup. She cleared her throat and he sighed. "M'Lady?" He muttered, blushing heavily when Hiccup giggled in an adorably infuriating way. 

"Yes actually." She said, flashing him a bright smile. "The fire is dying down, could you please put more wood on?" She asked him with large puppy eyes. Jack groaned before he did as he was told. He couldn't remember Hiccup being this needy. It kinda pissed him off. "And love, since you're up, would you mind getting me another blanket? I'm still cold." Jack groaned audibly before he stomped past his lounging girlfriend and went upstairs to find a blanket. 

When he arrived back downstairs, he threw the blanket at Hiccup's head and sank down into the couch cushions. Hiccup squeaked in surprise before she pulled the blanket off, revealing that her once neat hair was all messed up. Jack laughed at her and Hiccup scowled. 

"Jaaaack, that was ruuude." Hiccup whined uncharacteristically. Jack leered at her with a fake smile. 

"It's not my fault you're so damn needy, princess." Jack teased, still full of resentment at having lost the bet. Hiccup just stared at him blankly before scowling. 

"And it's not my fault you lost the bet!" She yelled, placing her fists on her hips as she sat up. "And what, I'm not allowed to be a bit needy sometimes? I don't know if you've realized this, Jack, but I kinda like being pampered every once in a while! And plus, you said you wouldn't complain, and what I'm asking you to do isn't even that demanding! I just wanted you to pamper me for /once/, make me feel like I'm, I dunno, a princess or something stupid like that! But fine, if it bothers you that much, then fine!" She shouted, her face contorted in anger. She pulled the covers over her head and burrowed into the couch. Jack sighed and approached his cocooned girlfriend, placing a hand on her back. "Go away." She huffed wetly. 

"Hiccup I'm sorry." He said honestly. "I'm just a bit bitter that I lost the bet."

"Really? Just a little? Gee, never woulda guessed /that/!" Hiccup snarled. 

"I'm sorry Hiccup." He mumbled into her back, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Let me go." She stated huffily, although Jack began to pull her off the couch. "Jack! I said to let me go you jerk!" She yelled as Jack pulled her into his lap, where he was on the ground. 

"Not until you forgive me." He stated, ignoring Hiccup's struggling. 

"No!" She pouted childishly, hiding under her blanket still. Jack smiled at her childishness, and wondered if that was what Hiccup felt when he was being ridiculously childish, which was almost always. 

"C'mon Hic, please forgive me. I promise to make it up to you." He cooed with a pout. He felt Hiccup's arms wrap around his torso while she took a few shuddering breaths. After she calmed down, she glared up at her boyfriend, and Jack assumed she was thinking about how ridiculously handsome he looked in this suit. 

"Fine, I'll forgive you." She relented, causing Jack to smile softly. "But!" She declared afterwards, "you are still to do my bidding, just like we agreed in our bet. Understand?" Jack smiled at her. 

"Of course,...M'lady." Jack teased, causing Hiccup to smile and blush. Jack picked her up and set her back down on the couch, tucking her in and finding her book for her. He re heated her hot cocoa, re-stoked the fire, and turned on some music for her. 

"Thank you darling~" Hiccup said happily from under her blankets. Jack smiled down at her, actually finding that he sort of enjoyed pampering her, now that all of, most of, his bitterness had left him. 

"Man, are you sure you're not becoming an overheated burrito in there?" Jack asked, referring to how she looked like she was a burrito but also referring to how hot the room temperature was. He was in a black suit in a room with a roaring fire, and he felt like he was going to melt. 

"Nah, this is nice." She beamed, burrowing in deeper. Jack was boiling up, so he decided to take off his dress shirt and nice jacket, much to Hiccup's embarrassment. 

"Like what you see?" He teased when he caught Hiccup staring, causing her to squeak in surprise and embarrassment. He was sure he looked good. His pale skin was flawless to begin with, and the heat from the fire and the black clothes he'd been wearing caused him to start sweating lightly, leaving a little shine on his skin. He was also pretty fit due to all the sports he played, and so he knew that he had a great body. One that Hiccup very much enjoyed looking at. In fact, he could see his little girlfriend hide her face in her book, occasionally peeking over the top to stare at him when she thought he wasn't looking. It was adorable. 

He stalked closer to his girlfriend when she was once again hiding behind her book, and kept his face close to her's, so when she peeked again she'd only see his face. You can imagine she was surprised, and Jack took the moment to kiss her adorable nose. She started giggling at him, probably due to her embarrassment, and Jack began to press his mouth against her soft neck and blow raspberries, causing her laughter to intensify. After a few minutes of this, Hiccup suddenly hissed in pain, lurching up from her previous position laying down. Her shoulder collided with Jack's but she was too preoccupied with desperately clutching her left leg. 

"Hey hey hey, you alright?" He asked her, placing a hand on her back. She shook her head no, and a whimper of pain escaped her. Jack instantly knew what was wrong. He dashed upstairs, grabbed a heating pad, and ran back down. He plugged it in and turned it on, and began to fashion a fort of blankets on the ground so they were closer to the outlet. Once he was done with that, he grabbed his girlfriend and sat her down in his lap and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. Jack cradled her in his arms as she gripped his forearm with white knuckles. 

Jack pulled up her pants leg, revealing her prosthetic, and started to take it off. He set it down behind him gently, and began to massage the scared tissue. Hiccup continued to whimper, though it was obvious she was internalizing most of her pain. Jack laid her stump on his knee, where he had placed the heating pad, and continued to work his fingers. In an effort to take her mind off the Phantom Pains, he began to talk excessively. He would sing Christmas Carols to her, bumble up some of the Celtic songs she liked so much, and told her the most embarrassing stories of his youth; anything to ease her pain. 

He managed to make her laugh a lot, and plenty of the tension had left her stiff back as the hours went by. He stared at the cooling embers of the fire as he held a now sleeping Hiccup in his arms. The pain had subsided enough that she could fall asleep, but he kept on massaging her stump just in case. The lights from the Christmas Tree glowed softly, giving off a calm atmosphere. Jack slowly scooted back until his back was leaning against the couch. He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around Hiccup and himself. 

He didn't fall asleep for a while. He couldn't ever sleep on the nights that Hiccup's phantom pains surfaced. It was not only painful for her, but him as well. Phantom pains weren't something that could be cured with pain medication. No, phantom pains were much more psychological than physical. Since that was the case, there was little Jack could due to ease her pain besides keep her distracted and comfortable until they subsided. He felt bad that he couldn't do more to help his partner, but she always said she was grateful for the comfort he gave her. He really did need to pamper her more. His little Hiccup was very strong, and responsible, and very mature, it would be good for her to be waited on hand and foot sometimes; God knows she's down the same for him plenty of times whenever he was sick. 

As Jack leaned back his head and stared at the ceiling, contemplating his life, he heard a thump on the roof. This confused Jack, but he immediately assumed that it was his imagination. He closed his eyes, wanting to try and get some sleep, when he heard another thump. His eyes shot open as the thumps continued, and he only hoped they would pass. Jack knew from past experience that if he woke Hiccup up now, her phantom pains would return, so he didn't dare move. Jack's eyes followed the noise of the footsteps, and became puzzled when they stopped. A second passed, ash was landing in the fire place, and a moment later a huge man in red was standing in the fireplace! 

Holy hell what?!?! Jack didn't dare make a sound, no matter how much he wanted to. What the Hell was going on?! The man in red ducked out of the fire place, revealing a red hat and snowy white beard. Jack watched in awe as the man pulled out present after beautifully wrapped present from a seemingly empty sack and placed them under the tree. The man turned and looked at the two of them, noticing Jack's wide eyes and the sleeping woman he held. 

"Ah," he said warmly, "you must be Jack Frost, no?" Jack merely nodded his head without thinking. "And this beautiful young lady must be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Jack tightened his grip on her and the large man chuckled. "Hmm hmm, yes yes. Hiccup has been very good this year." He said, shaking his gloved hand as he reached back into his sack. 

"Am I on the naughty list?" Jack blurted out without thinking. He could've asked, 'who the Hell are you' or 'how do you know our names', anything else really. 

"Almost, haha. You're sister Emma is good girl, you, Jack Frost, are very naughty, haha." The man chuckled deeply, causing Hiccup to stir, but not awaken. "I have something very special for her tonight, ya?" He said, tilting his head before reaching back into his bag. Out came a tiny, sleeping black kitten that just barely fit into the palm of his hand. The rotund fellow held out the animal to Jack, who was too shocked to protest. Before he could say a thing else, the man was bounding up the chimney, leaving himself, Hiccup, and the kitten alone together. 

He heard more noise from the roof, and looked outside to see that dawn was approaching. Jack jumped when he felt Hiccup stir in his lap, and this caused the kitten to wake up. He had big, toxic green eyes that matched the bow around his neck. They stared at each other, but both looked to Hiccup when she groggily say up. 

"Hmm? Aaaaah." She yawned as she stretched out her arms before turning to look at Jack with tired eyes. Her shaggy hair was a mess and full of tangled, and her sweater was hanging off her shoulder. Her expression brightened once she saw the kitten that Jack held. "Oh Jack!" She cried, clasping her hands together. "Where did you get this adorable kitten?!" 

"Uh..." Jack dragged out, not really knowing. "Uh... Santa gave 'im to me." Hiccup just chuckled at the male before she plucked the kitten from his hands. 

"Oh he is just so adorable!" She beamed happily as it locked her face. "Oh my goodness! Jack I love him! Thank you so much! This is the best Christmas ever!" She cried happily, playing with the feisty kitten that would swipe at her finger with its paw. 

"I'm uh, glad you like him. You can name him whatever you want."

"Let's call him Toothless!" She said immediately. "A good Viking name." Jack didn't bother to argue with her logic, too confused already.

"Yeah, sure thing Hic." He complied, rubbing his temples gingerly as the sky became lighter. 

"Jack, are you okay?" Hiccup asked, her beautiful green eyes full of concern. Jack smiled down at her and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, though it was covered in hair. 

"I'm fine princess." He said with a smile. "Just had a long night." Hiccup's expression immediately fell. 

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you. I didn't know I'd have an attack last night." She said, casting her now sad eyes down. 

"Oh that's not what I meant Hic!" He declared in a rush. "It's just, after you fell asleep, I, well, uh.."

"Well, what?" Hiccup prompted, absentmindedly petting Toothless. 

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, but," Jack began awkwardly, shifting his stuff legs a bit, "I'm pretty sure that, we were visited by Santa Clause." He said, still not believing it himself. Hiccup just stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

"And let me guess, you're on the naughty list?" She asked impishly, flashing him a crooked smile. Jack flashed a mischievous smile of his own as he leaned closer to her face. 

"Don't you know it." Jack purred as he attached his lips to her neck. Hiccup shrieked out a laugh, much to the kitten's annoyance. The little thing let out a startled yowl when Jack and Hiccup keeled over, ending up sprawled out on the floor, where they continued their tickle fight. 

 

Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Feel free to shower me with love and complements! Or don't, it's whatever.


End file.
